TEAM VS TITANS
by randomle26
Summary: A series of One Shots concerning the internal and external conflicts between the TEAM and the TITANS. [ROBRAE IMPLIED/ TEAM VS TITANS CONFLICT]
1. HEY HEY

**AN: Here's a new Teen Titans/Young Justice one shot- that is AU because I'm pretty good at those- and I hope you'll enjoy it! Please ignore any errors and I hope you enjoy my writing!**

**Song Inspiration: HEY HEY by Superchick**

* * *

_Some people you can never please__  
__You might as well just let them be __  
__They mock everything not their own __  
__From their imaginary throne __  
__But I won't bow down, __  
__even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy_

* * *

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Nightwing- Dick Grayson, the former and first Robin- pointed out obviously. Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Is the former Boy Wonder afraid?"

Dick scoffed, "Why would I be?" Wally shrugged, "Maybe because we're meeting our- I mean _your_ old team." Wally hid the light blush, but Dick noticed it. He had to admit that it was nice to have both of his teammates back.

_Teammates_.

Dick sighed as he led his new team out towards Titans Tower. He couldn't remember the last time he was here- yes he could, he just decided it was best to suppress it.

Many of the former Titans- Wally, Garfield, Karen, Roy, and himself- had decided to leave for the Justice League's Covert Ops team. Really, Dick had no idea he would be founding a C.O. team with Wally and Kaldur.

The Justice League didn't like that the Titans were already a team of younger superheroes without their guidance, but Dick thought it was some publicity stunt. He knew how upset Captain Atom was when G. Gordon Godfrey began spreading rumors that the Justice League was trying to control all teenagers- or something along those lines.

This was the first time he was speaking to his former teammates in years. If he was lucky, they wouldn't throw things at him. Especially considering he brought some of the members from his current team.

Dick cautiously pressed on the doorbell- they got a _doorbell_- and was greeted by a familiar voice, "Hello?"

With a sigh, he said, "Cyborg?"

There was a pregnant pause before the cybernetic teen responded, "Well, well, well, the Boy Wonder's here…and he's not wearing hair gel! Damn!" Dick rolled his eyes behind his mask, "Cy? You mind opening the door for us?"

Again, Cyborg- Victor- was hesitant, "Let me check with Rae." Dick stared suspiciously at the door, "Why do you need to ask Raven?" He was only met by silence- indicating that his former teammate already ran off.

"Alright," he said when he came back, "Rae says it's okay." The door opened automatically for him.

"So I get to see where my _big brother_ used to train, huh?" asked an eager Robin- Tim. Dick smiled down at the younger boy, "Yeah, it should be a real honor."

Before the younger boy could respond, the elevator door opened up, immediately capturing the attention of the former Boy Wonder. Dick had memories cascading his mind like a waterfall. His mind was not very open as usual.

Which is why he was caught off guard when a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and tackled him to the ground.

"Friend Robin! How are you? Did you miss us? Have you eaten? Why haven't you informed us of your visit?!"

"Starfire. Fine. Yes. No. Can't. Breathe," he muttered in her death grip.

Her arms fell to her side, but her smile stood in its place, "Dearest Robin, I have missed you dearly." Dick smiled politely, "I'm not Robin anymore, Star. I'm Nightwing."

Her eyes widened when she noticed he was clad in black and blue, not his usual colorful attire. She said enthusiastically, "You're wearing the colors from the future, yes?" He nodded, but kept the real reason he chose blue and black to himself.

"Star, let them breathe. It's a long way from Mount Justice," said another voice. Garth-Tempest- walked in with a half smirk. The Tameranian floated to the fish-boy's side, "I did not kill him with my hugs, as Friend Argent would say." Garth smiled and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Looking towards the door entrance, Dick noticed Kaldur glaring at his best friend (underwater). Dick assumed Kaldur thought Garth moved on _too_ quickly…from Tula.

Wally took a step forward, "It's good to be at the tower ag- AGH!" As quick as a flash, of course no the _real_ Flash, Wally was floating upside down in the air…in purple mist…

"Who invited Mustard and Ketchup?" asked a feminine voice Dick knew pretty well. Popping in front of his best friend…was Jinx, former Hive Academy student…and the speedster's former girlfriend. "H-hey Jinx," Wally stuttered.

With a flick of her wrist, Jinx had Wally dancing in the air (he noticed Tim and Cassie doing their best not to laugh). "Jinx, you'll get him sick, and Rae won't like it if we have to clean up vomit off the carpet," said a new voice. Walking in the room- already overcrowded- was Argent and Cyborg.

Jinx rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fine…I'll go to the roof!" Dick saw- from the corner of his eye- Artemis shoot her Net-Arrow at Jinx. The pink sorceress easily caught it in her free hand and didn't even move Wally. She threw the arrow towards the couch…which happened to capture a running Mas and Menos in the net.

"Por favor!" they screamed simultaneously, "Ayudarnos!" Jinx looked at the boys with wide eyes before she finally dropped Wally on the ground and ran to pull the net off them. "Nice try, babe," Wally whispered to his girlfriend.

"Has anyone seen Roy?" asked Garth. Cassie looked at him and asked, "Clone or original?"

"Arsenal, not Red Arrow." Dick's team turned their heads towards a figure walking out the hallway.

What was _Arsenal_ doing with the Titans?

"You looking for me, sweetheart?" Arsenal teased Garth. The Atlantian frowned, "Don't flatter yourself, _Speedy_. Just doing a headcount." Roy _playfully_ nudged him, "Love you too, bitch." Garth smirked at him, "Not a bitch, Roy."

"Roy," Tim called, "You look…different." Arsenal shrugged casually, "Working with the Titans was going to do something."

Starfire lightly kissed his cheek, "Friend Roy has been a wonderful addition to our team, I believe." Garth lightly scolded Arsenal, "Don't take my girl."

"You've been working with the Titans?" asked Kaldur. Roy nodded, "GA didn't want me working by myself, so he got Red Arrow to sign me up with the Titans. Apparently I needed to work on my people skills."

Cassie crossed her arms over her chest and grimaced, "Don't expect an invitation back to the Team…not after what _you_ did to us." Dick could tell that Arsenal was annoyed, especially when he said, "I wouldn't want an invitation back to the _Junior Justice League_." He realized how Arsenal sounded very similar to his clone counterpart. "I like working with the Titans," he admitted, "It's not working with a Team. It's working with…"

"…a family," Jinx finished for him. Cyborg high-fived the archer- metal hands clinking.

Beastboy popped his head out from behind Tim, "Cyborg?!" The cybernetic teen smiled, "Grass Stain, what up?" The changeling high-fived his best friend, "Dude I missed ya!" The taller one laughed, "So did I, BB. So did I. Hey, where's Bumblebee? She said she would visit."

"She's on a mission," Beastboy said, "So how was-"

"I think we were here for a reason," interrupted Artemis, "And it wasn't so you could have your damn high-school reunion. Nightwing, didn't you have to tell their leader _something important_?"

Dick gulped and mumbled, "Thank you…Artemis." Before Dick could say anything else, he was interrupted by…

"Whatever _Nightwing_ has to say to me, he can say to my team."

Dick turned around to see Raven, still clad in black and blue (1). She wore the hood of her blue cloak down so Dick could see that her hair was grown out and her violet eyes shined just as much as it used to. What was under her uniform caught his eye: her leotard was sleeveless (only covering her shoulders) and she was wearing black gloves- they started in the middle of her upper arm and ended, covering her middle finger only. It was nice to see that she kept her jeweled belt and blue boots. Had she always had fishnet stockings?

So these were the Titans: Starfire, Tempest, Mas and Menos, Arsenal, Jinx, Argent, Cyborg, and _Raven_. How did she manage to lead all of them?

Raven walked closer to her team, "Is there a reason we we're partying in the living room?" Garth chuckled, "Just waiting for your instructions, boss." (2)

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. She eyed each of her teammates, and stopped at Jinx, Mas, and Menos, "What happened?" Mas and Menos quickly replied, "No más problema!" Obviously the smile they gave her released some tension.

She turned to look at Dick, "You wished to speak to me?" Dick bit his lower lip, "It…I…I um…" He heard Starfire ask Garth, "Is Friend Nightwing choking?"

"I believe was to inform you of your…new management," Kaldur spoke. Raven's eyes narrowed and her shoulders tensed when she repeated, "What 'new management'?"

"The Justice League wanted to ask the Titans to join the Covert Ops Team," said Conner Kent, who hadn't spoken in a while. Raven growled, "No way in hell," she turned to Nightwing, "And you've _been_ to hell."

Dick bit his lip, "The Titans…"

"…are perfectly fine where they are," finished Argent, "We don't need you're stupid-ass-"

Raven put her hand out to stop her, "Toni." Argent huffed and nodded at her best friend, "Sorry, Rae."

Raven stood in front of her team and eyed Nightwing through his mask. Cyborg asked "Why does the Justice League think we need to join _you_ guys?"

"So we can be an even _greater_ team!" said Miss Martian, "The Team would be better, our enemies will fear -"

"We are not soldiers for a Justice League army," said Jinx, "and we don't have to be on your team to _scare_ people." Arsenal nodded in agreement, "We're not going anywhere else." In a way, Dick already knew they weren't going to be on board with this.

Raven asked in a low tone so only he heard, "Does the Justice league not like that there's a team that _they_ can't control?"

"Raven, it's not like that," Dick argued. Raven raised her eyebrow and asked, "Then _what_ is it?"

He wanted to argue, but as always, Raven was right. The Justice League had an issue with not knowing whenever the Titans were on the move or not.

"Thank you for your _offer_, Nightwing…but we'll have to decline," Raven replied coolly. Dick clenched his gloved fist- slightly getting angry, and Raven could feel it.

"It's not a big de-"

"It is a big deal- this is a large offense to us. We are not your pet monkeys that you can just control."

"That's funny coming from the girl who can barely _control_ her own emotions!" (3)

"Nightwing!" cried the Titans and Beastboy.

Dick couldn't believe what he just vomited that out at Raven. The empath stared at him, purple eyes narrowed in a menacing way that Dick hadn't seen…in a while.

"Raven I'm so sor-"

The rest of his sorry went slamming into the walls of the tower when she punched him. Did he mention she had a ring on her middle finger?

The Team was prepared in an attacking position, but a red, plasma wall halted them. Argent explained, "Let them work it out," and kept the wall firm.

Dick ignored her and wiped the blood from his mouth. He stared up at the empath, "I guess I deserved that." She looked slightly angrier, "You _guess_?"

"Rae look, I'm just-" She began swinging another fist at him, but he caught it in his hand. What was with her throwing punches in the middle of his sentences? He held Raven's fist firmly, not letting her budge. Strategically, Raven moved closer, turned her back to him, and elbowed him until he let go of her.

Raven grabbed the fallen acrobat by his ear. "Why don't we have this conversation on the roof…so you're blood won't get on the carpet," she suggested mockingly. She had teleported them before he had any say in the matter.

* * *

Dick fell to the Tower roof and rolled on his back, holding his stomach. Raven couldn't help but chuckle, "C'mon Boy Blunder, you can't tell me _that_ killed you." Dick smiled up at her, removed his mask from his face, and said, "You hit hard when you mean it." She couldn't help but lean closer and look down at him. He could see the smugness in her eyes as she said, "Is the poor birdy hurt?"

"I don't know," he said, "You tell me!" and he grabbed her cloak, forcing her to collapse next to him. Her eyes widened when he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. He rested his palm on her cheek and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were leading the Titans?"

She leaned on her left arm to look down at him and responded, "Jealous?" He shook his head, "I just don't know why you didn't tell me last week."

She teased, "When I visited your apartment, I figured you didn't want to talk about work. Did you really want to _talk_ that night?" Dick growled loudly, "No. I was perfectly fine with our…usual _activities_."

Raven tilted her head, "So what's the big deal?" He took her hand in his and explained, "I would've given you a heads-up on the whole Justice League. That way it didn't look as bad when I was getting my ass kicked."

She gave him a small smile, "Men and their reputations. Just because you're the Batman's apprentice doesn't mean you have to be as 'mysterious' and 'macho' as he is." Dick leaned up and whispered, "True. Even though Wally calls me a 'dog', my heart and mind is set on…one person." Raven rolled her eyes at his corniness.

"So what now?" he asked her. She shook her head and shrugged, "Nothing. We do as we did. You lead your 'Junior Justice League' and I'll lead the Titans." He raised his eyebrow at her, "Have you been talking to Roy? He's the only one who calls us that."

"We just have this 'Justice League' problem," she said to herself, disregarding his question. Dick leaned his chin on her shoulder, "I can talk to Batman. Tell him the Titans are run by a stubborn empath who's all about independence for her team."

Raven scoffed, and put his mask back over his eyes, "I'm just taking after the _previous_ leader. He wouldn't have let anyone control his team either; _he_ had guts."

"I have guts," Dick argued. She turned her head and kissed his temple, "Sure you do, Boy Blunder." The two "birds" sat in silence for a while until they decided-

_CRASH! _

_BANG! _

_MEOW!_

Raven groaned, "I guess we better get downstairs…make sure they're not killing each other." Dick nodded in agreement, "And to think…I was going to suggest our teams worked together on missions."

"Thank Azar you didn't," she teased, "I can only handle so much of Nightwing." Dick muttered under his breath, "Not what you said last time." He reflexively ducked before she could slap the back of his head.

As the two walked down the stairs to the living room, they couldn't help but both let out a sigh in exasperation at the sight in front of them.

Mas and Menos ran circles around a scared green kitten- who was sitting on the head of a sick-looking Tim.

Garth and Miss Martian were using their powers against each other, and Cassie was behind the Atlantian, prepared to use her lasso on him. But Jinx was behind the Martian just as ready.

Cyborg was helping Starfire fight against Kaldur and Superboy, his sonic boom and her starbolts breaking anything in sight. Superboy even picked up the couch to throw at the Titans.

Artemis kept shooting arrows at Argent's plasma wall- and she was struggling to concentrate since Wally was running circles around her trying to block Arsenal's laser.

Raven smugly asked, "You still think our teams should work together?" Dick immediately shook his head as he stared at the mess in front of him.

"Can I borrow one of your sticks?" she asked. Dick raised his eyebrows, "What did you just ask me?" She put her hands on her hips, "Are you _twelve_?" He shrugged and handed her an Eskirma stick.

Raven threw the stick at one of the ceiling lights- impressively he might add- and the falling sparks caused everyone to stop in their place.

"Titans!" Raven called, "Rule number five." (2) The Titans remained still in their place, looked at each other, and began laughing. Dick and his team couldn't help but stare oddly at the laughing teenagers. After a minute of laughter, they began…cleaning up the living room?

"What's rule 'number five'?" Beastboy asked Raven. The sorceress crossed her arms over her leotard, and recited to him, "The only fighting allowed in the Tower is verbal."

"So what do I tell the Justice League?" Dick asked while everyone began bandaging each other- Titans and Team separated. Raven didn't turn to look at him as she said, "Tell them that they can't have the Titans. We're staying where we are…and they can't get rid of us that easily."

Dick sighed- already predicting the hell he was in, "Great."

* * *

_Why try to be like someone else __  
__When you can only be yourself? __  
__No one can sing the song you do __  
__Be true, be legendary you __  
__So I won't sell out, __  
__even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy_

* * *

**How was that?**

**(1) This is how I'd like her uniform to be (I think it'd be better then her New 52 one anyways)**

**(2) I am a huge NCIS fan, so Raven has Gibbs like characteristics (Raven has her own set of separate rules for her team as well)- Rule #5 was made up…I think.**

**(3) I might've used this argument already, but I don't really care. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. BIRTHDAY

**AN: Here's another one shot. I'm low on story ideas so I've been putting those off for a while. Hope you enjoy and will ignore the errors. **

**Song Inspiring: BIRTHDAY by ****The Beatles**

* * *

_They say it's your birthday__  
__We're gonna have a good time__  
__I'm glad it's your birthday__  
__Happy birthday to you_

* * *

"I told you, Kory," Raven repeated tiredly, "I don't want it."

When Raven turned to look at the alien, she nearly folded at the pouting look. "Please, Raven!" she pleaded, "I wish to have a celebration for my friend! You are turning twenty, and we wish to celebrate with you."

Cyborg lightly pat the empath on her back, "Why don't you let her have this one, Rae?" Now Raven was more likely to fold now that her big brother was pouting as well. Garth chuckled and whispered to Arsenal, "Five bucks says she folds in 3…2…"

"No," Raven repeated. And Arsenal smugly took five dollars from the Atlantian.

"Why are you so against a party, Rae?" Argent asked. Raven shook her head, "You know I don't like loud music or colorful celebrations." Raven had to ignore the comment about loud music from Jinx- something about metal screaming and what not.

"I will make it simple, Raven," pushed Starfire, eager to celebrate the turning twenty with her leader and friend, "We will reside at the Pizza place…and just eat. No loud music, just time with friends. Will that suit your fannies?" Garth kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and corrected her, "It's 'fancies', Star."

Raven tapped her finger against her chin, "One condition. No presents. And no dress-up. Uniforms are fine." Mas and Menos asked instantaneously, "¿No regalos? ¿Por qué?" Raven shook her head, "Money like that can go to better use, not on presents for me." Jinx opened her mouth to disagree, but Raven put her finger up and said, "Final offer."

In less then a second, Starfire flew over to the empath and squeezed the living day lights- not that there were many- out of her. "Oh thank you, Raven!" she screeched. Raven lightly pat her on her back, "N-not that I don't love you, Star, but please drop me." Starfire dropped down to notice they were floating near the ceiling. "Much apologies," Starfire said before letting Raven levitate back on the ground.

"Oh there is much planning to do," Starfire pointed out, "I must reserve a very large table for our party. Oh, and I must call the Red Arrow and Night-"

"No," Raven said for the umpteenth time this day, "Invite, Roy. Not…not Nightwing."

Arsenal raised an eyebrow, "I thought you guys were on some unity-pact, or something?" Argent nodded in agreement, "Why don't you want him there, Rae?"

"Most likely, Nightwing would bring his team along," Raven reasoned, "And remember the _last_ time you guys were left alone with them?" Her teammates showed mix versions of amusement and guilt.

"Is Nightwing no longer your friend, Raven?" asked a curiously worried Starfire. Raven shook her head, "I just don't want to have to pay for restaurant repairs," she glared at Garth, Arsenal, and Cyborg, "_Again_." The boys did their best to hide their chuckles.

"It's fine Rae," Jinx said, happy not to revisit her ex-boyfriend, "It's your party and we shouldn't push it." Raven nodded and left the room to meditate.

Cyborg looks around, "Who's going to call him?" While everyone was having mini arguments on who needed to call the former Boy Wonder, Starfire floated to the metal man and asked, "I do not understand. I believed Raven said she did not want Nightwing here." Cyborg smirked at the naïve girl, and Garth answered for her, "She may not _want _him there, but she'll be happy when he shows up."

* * *

"Yep, it was the weirdest feeling fighting my old mentor," Wally recalled, retelling the younger heroes the story of fighting a mind-controlled Justice League. Tim- having already heard this story from Dick _and_ Bruce- got up and saw his computer working on the holographic computer. The weird thing is: it was a day off.

"Did you get a lead?" Tim asked his older brother. Dick brushed him off with a wave of his glove, "Yeah…go do that."

Tim sighed, took out his miniature version of the computer, and hacked into Dick's own tech. Next thing he knew, Dick was staring at Pop-Up Adds ranging from a new Volkswagen dealership to lonely housewives in need of his _services_.

Dick glared behind his mask, "I should've never taught you that trick." Tim smugly glared back, "Well you should've paid attention to me first." Dick muttered an apology before turning back to the screen, disabling the adds.

"So what are you doing?" Tim asked again. Dick finally answered, "I'm looking for presents for Raven."

"The Titans leader?" Tim recalled, "She was pretty. She had a really cute-"

"Aren't you with Cassie?" interrupted a slightly bothered Dick. No one was really bold enough to make those types of comments about Raven- and he liked being the only one to _really_ do it to her face. The current Robin shrugged, "It was just two dates. Hasn't really escaladed into anything. But nice try; I'm not distracted that easily."

Dick growled, "Yes, it's for Raven- leader of the Titans. I can't decide between this old collection of classic Oscar Wilde books or these scented candles." Tim scrunched his nose when Dick suggested candles, until Dick explained, "For her meditation."

"Those gifts sound like something you give her on…I don't know, a _friendship _anniversary," Tim pointed out. Dick sighed, "Well I don't know what says 'Birthday'. She remembers her birthday as the day her father tried to take over the world."

Tim joked, "You could get her a scepter. Or a t-shirt that says 'Daddy's little girl'." Dick grimaced, "Not funny, Tim."

Tim waved his hands in the air dramatically, "Well what do you _want_ to get her?" Dick thought for a moment and decided the answer he had in his head wasn't appropriate for Tim's not-so-young mind.

_Beep!_

Dick went back to the computer and saw Arsenal and Garth's face appear. "What do you need, guys?"

Arsenal opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the background sounds of Argent screaming/chasing Mas and Menos and Jinx. Garth rolled his eyes and said, "What are you doing tonight?"

Dick teased lightly, "It's going to cost you a _lot_ of money to take me on a date, Garth. And aren't you with Starfire?" Garth left the picture- mumbling something about Dick being over cocky or a pain in the ass. Arsenal asked, "We're having Raven's birthday party at the Pizza Place in Jump. You want to come or not?"

A distant Cyborg scolded, "There's a polite way to ask!" Arsenal responded, "Too bad I haven't found it!"

Dick looked confused at the (former) archer, "How come I'm finding out about this now?" Arsenal sighed, "Cause Kory finally squeezed a 'yes' out of her." Dick smiled in amusement.

"You in or not?" he impatiently asked. Dick nodded, "You want me to bring anything?" Arsenal shook his head, "No. Rae said no presents and no dressing up. See you in…an hour."

"Was the Team invited?" Tim asked, causing Dick to open his eyes in realization. He was too busy wondering why Arsenal was inviting him instead of Raven herself (with their not-that-used mental bond, he figured she'd try and save money and computer/battery power).

"I don't know. Should I invite them?" asked a confused Dick, and Tim was amused to see this side of Dick. He suggested, "You should at least invite Gar and Karen, right?" With a nod, Dick walked over with Tim to the common room- aka, the room with the TV. (Mount Justice was still in the middle of it's repairs, if you can really call reinstalling rooms in a mountain repairing.)

Dick was approaching his team- within hearing distance of Wally and Artemis arguing over some of the very first battles they fought as a team- when Garfield ran up to him with… two meshed up pieces of clay (they were supposed to be a bunny and a bird). He looked up at Nightwing, "You think Rae will like it?" Tim eyed it behind his mask, "What is it, Gar?" Gar smiled proudly, "They're bookends!" Dick and Tim nodded in mock realization.

Karen walked up, "Hey Dick, Gar and I were going to head over to Jump, did you want to come with us?" Dick stared funnily at her, "How'd you know about the party?" Karen eyed her leader oddly, "Uh…Rae-Rae called." The former Titans leader's eyes went wide behind his domino mask, "She invited you _personally_?"

Gar awkwardly stuttered, "W-well we called to wish her a happy birthday…and she happened to invite us." Karen put her hand on Dick's shoulder, "That's not a _problem_ is it?" Dick shook his head, "It wouldn't matter if I thought it was." She smiled, "You coming with us or not? We're going via Zeta."

"Where are you going via Zeta?" asked Mal, her boyfriend. She shrugged, "Old friend's birthday party. It's in Jump City."

"You're going to _Raven's_ birthday party?" Mal clarified. Karen sassily put her hands on her hips and repeated, "That's not a _problem_ is it?" Mal crossed his arms over his chest, "Isn't your ex- Cyborg- gonna be there?" The former Titans East leader scoffed, "Me and Sparky are just friends."

"You know, if you're going to eat pizza in Jump, maybe we could tag along," Artemis suggested when she and the other teammates walked over. Dick had a small gut feeling that there was some ulterior motive; she was still mad at Argent _and_ Jinx. "We haven't had dinner and we're hungry," she concluded.

Dick crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know guys. Remember what happened last time you were in Jump?" Miss Martian put her hands up defensively, "We'll just be there for food. We'll behave."

The former Boy Wonder gave the current Boy Wonder a look- silently telling him to make sure they keep to their word- and submitted, "Fine."

* * *

Starfire felt lucky when the owner of the Pizza restaurant agreed to let them have a party- especially when he agreed to let them use all the tables on the roof. Something about not wanting to have Titans blood in his restaurant when millions of fans came barging in.

From the corner of her eye, Raven didn't look so grumpy. Anyone who knew Raven could tell that her eyes were smiling as she watched Red Arrow's daughter _help_ unwrap his present to her- he did get the memo about no presents, but had already bought the gift anyway. She gave both of them small hugs when she saw it was some very big book that Raven wanted.

"Nice job, Star," Argent complimented. Starfire clapped her hands victoriously, "Even Raven is very happy, it seems."

"DUUUDE!"

The Titans turned around to see Gar, running towards them with interestingly wrapped presents, Bumblebee, and Nightwing…and the rest of the team.

They were screwed.

Gar, completely oblivious to the obvious tension, ran up and hugged Raven. He showed her the gifts he made, and Raven's face was a mix of amusement- Gar made the bunny as a memory of her time in Mumbo's hat- and a mix of anger- probably from her team disobeying the whole invitation fiasco.

"I thought we only invited Nightwing!" whisper hissed Jinx, in the middle of a glare with Artemis.

Garth crossed his arms over his chest and turned to the Team, "What are you guys doing here?" Batgirl, ignoring Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Lagoon Boy who were pigging out, smugly answered, "We're just here for pizza."

"Well then get off the roof," Argent said coldly, "This is a private party." Artemis snorted, "Yeah, it's really private to have your party on the roof of a public restaurant." Argent formed a red plasma bubble on her hand, but the bubble was enveloped in a black bubble.

"Look," Raven interrupted, "If you have nothing nice to say to us, you're not obligated to stay." Dick noticed that Raven was extremely bothered by their appearances. Raven's inner battle towards her birthday was about to turn external.

Dick stepped up and spoke for his team, "If they promise to keep their distance, can they eat dinner here?" Raven raised a slick eyebrow at him, "'They'?"

Starfire gulped nervously, "Yes, Raven. We…went against your orders…and invited Nightwing." Dick's eyes went wide behind his mask- _against her orders_?

Raven sighed in defeat and looked at Nightwing through his mask, "They…are welcome to stay." Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest, "May I speak to you in private before we party too hard?"

Raven walked calmly up to him. "Don't be whelmed," she mocked before encasing him in her powers.

Dick landed feet first on Titans Tower- completely contrasting his previous memory of being alone up here with her. Raven removed her hood giving Dick the chance to look at her face. Her eyes still shined like heliotropes and her hair was nearly long enough to rest on her breasts.

"Is there a reason you didn't want me celebrating your birthday with you?" he bluntly asked, making her miss these faux-arguments they used to have. Except this argument was real and possibly on it's way to ugliness.

"If it makes you feel better," Raven started, "It wasn't something hurtful." He stared at her confused, "What should be classified as 'hurtful'?" She sighed, "I didn't not invite you because you reminded me of…the first birthday I celebrated with the Titans." He knew that was her way of being somewhat comforting, which it was in its own way.

Dick walked closer to the sorceress, "Did I do something wrong? You know this is an important day to me." She raised an eyebrow, "It is?" He nodded honestly, "It's me celebrating the birth of… the woman I love."

Raven shook her head and watched his feet walk even closer towards her. He put a finger underneath her chin (not exactly forcing her to look at him, but she knew he wouldn't remove the digit until she did). Dick had apparently removed his mask while she was staring down at the ground. He gave her that very famous crooked smile- why all the good-looking guys have crooked smiles was a mystery to her- and told her, "It hurt that you didn't want me to celebrate you're birthday with you- I barely get to see you enough as it is."

She sighed in defeat, "You make an excellent argument. I was…I was wrong not to include you." Dick smugly asked, "What was that? Did I hear Raven- the most magnificent, empathic sorceress and Titans leader- admit she was _wrong_?" She rolled her eyes and chided him, "Don't push your luck, Dick."

He moved his hands from her face to her waist, and said, "I know you didn't want a birthday present, but I did in fact get you something." Raven raised her eyebrows, "Are you going to make me close my eyes and kiss me?"

The light blush on his cheeks was obvious only to her. He mumbled, "Just close your eyes." Raven smirked, doing as she was told, and said, "You better not have ate garlic before this." He chuckled and Raven felt his body press even closer to her.

Instead of meeting with his _lips_, she was met with…paper?

Raven opened her eyes and saw Dick holding a small booklet to her mouth. He removed the booklet and Raven wiped at her lips, "What the hell?"

Dick laughed and handed her the booklet. She began laughing with him when she saw what was inside.

Handmade…badly drawn…and four of each:

_**1 FREE BACK RUB.**_

_**1 FREE PUNCHING BAG**__ (PRESSUMING POWERS ARE NOT USED)_

_**1 FREE FOOT RUB**_

_**1 FREE 'I'LL GET YOUR TEA'**_

_**1 FREE INSULT**__ (I.E. TRAFFIC LIGHT REMARKS, HAIR GEL REMARKS, ETC.)_

_**1 FREE CRAZY HOT BIRD 'MATING' WITH YOURS TRULY**_

"When'd you have the time to make these?" she asked.

Dick shrugged sheepishly, "I've actually had these since your last Titans-West Birthday." Raven ripped out the last one and gave him a questioning look. He chuckled, "Gar was in the room when I wrote that," and he suggestively asked, "Did you want to _use_ that one now?"

She rolled her eyes, "Our teams are most likely tearing up that Pizza Place…I don't have time to cash in right now."

He nodded and walked closer to her, "One more thing…"

As cliché as it was, Raven liked Dick kissing her on the rooftop as the sun was setting. She had a feeling he'd pull a move like this, but she really didn't mind.

"The last one…you don't really _need _a coupon for that," he huskily said once they pulled away. Raven rolled her eyes, "Starfire will kill me if she thinks I'm avoiding her party."

Dick nodded in understanding, and he knew that her hugs alone were deadly (he already knew what her punches were like).

* * *

"You Justice League wannabes! I cannot believe-" Someone threw a cake.

"You damn witch, how dare you-"

"Dammit, you got water in my-" Someone threw the refreshments.

"Oh please, you shouldn't be worried about-"

"C'mon guys, it's a party…why don't we-"

"Shut up Robin!"

"You are such a-" Someone threw a chair.

"What kind of super-"

"My grandmother could do that better then-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped the verbal insults when they saw Raven and Nightwing returning.

Raven- monotone voice still there- scolded her team, "Is there a reason you all are covered in cake?"

"We leave you alone for ten minutes," Dick started at his team.

"What happened?" the two "birds" asked.

"He did-"

"She did-"

"They were-"

Raven clutched her head, the feelings of anger, guilt, and satisfaction rapidly firing at her. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zin-_

Even repeating her mantra in her head wasn't helping. "Argh!" she yelled angrily, her powers releasing too much energy.

The sign was torn up. What was left of the cake was blown up. The food was split into crumbs.

Raven opened her eyes, noticing the mess she created.

"Dude!" everyone turned to look at Gar…who was on his back…in hysterics. "Just like old times!" he gasped in between breaths.

Then…Cyborg began laughing. Raven turned to see him…holding a Gar shaped piñata, "She didn't get the piñata this time!"

"Oh Raven, you have done it again!" laughed Starfire, joining in. She was about to open her mouth when she heard a masculine chuckle.

A confused Raven turned to a snickering Nightwing. He put his hands up defensively and said, "C'mon Rae…it's kinda funny."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Nightwing apparently lost it and joined Gar on the floor in hysterics. Even Raven's lip was trembling before it became real laughter. The furniture that Nightwing's team was originally hiding behind was enfolded in black magic, but it didn't even leave the roof.

Everyone was staring curiously at the Original members of Titans West, watching them laugh hysterically at their memories and the current debacle.

Raven sat up and wiped at her teary eyes, completely shocked that she hadn't destroyed anything in that small loss of control.

"So…Raven…we don't have a cake to celebrate with," Arsenal pointed out. Jinx gulped, "Yeah, but Star saved the…the um…the Throknarr," holding up the crown of meat.

"What do you want to do Raven?" her teammates asked. Raven smirked, looked back at her old teammates, before answering:

"We're going to need…ice cream."

* * *

**How was that? **

**I thought this would be a fun sequel for **_**HEY HEY**_**.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	3. OFF

**AN: Here's the next one shot, I hope you'll enjoy it! Please ignore my errors, than you.**

**Song Inspiring: OFF by Frightened Rabbit**

* * *

_We'll have no telephones here__  
__Just a gentle mouth to a smitten ear__  
__No technology here__  
__Such heady chemistry can't be engineered__  
__We'll use no binary code__  
__No pixilated template to contain us both__  
__Ignore the scurrying roads__  
__We'll stay right here and want for nothing more_

* * *

Jinx angrily stared at the news broadcast- watching as her ex-boyfriend, his new girlfriend, and their teammates fight Killer Frost. She couldn't help but clench the remote even tighter, not surprised if any of the buttons popped off.

"I don't know what the _remote_ did to you, but I'm willing to apologize for it if you relax your grip," said Cyborg, interrupting her focus. "Not the damn remote, Cy," responded Jinx, "It's this _Team._"

Cyborg looked up, watching Kaldur free a citizen from Killer Frost's icy capture, and simply asked, "It's not because they get more _screen time_ then us, right?"

Jinx shook her head, "It's nothing to do with attention. These kids are so over cocky that it is frustrating. Sure they get Justice League training- I won't even mention how much _they_ irritate me either- but that doesn't mean we're not just as good."

"Look as long as we know it, and Raven knows it, then we shouldn't be arguing," Cyborg tried to comfort her, "The important thing is we get the job done."

Jinx had an alternate response already, but was interrupted by Argent, Garth, and Starfire entering the room. Starfire glared- eyes glowing brighter- at the TV, "I wish not to look at Nightwing's _friends_. Our last encounter left cake in my hair!" In attempt at comfort, Argent put a hand on the alien's back.

"Why are you watching this, Jinx?" Garth asked. Jinx glared when Kid Flash came on the screen and said, "They interrupted my 'regularly scheduled programming'." Argent said, "I would sure like to show a bunch of Junior Justice Leaguers how it's really done."

The TV switched to a clip of the Team waving politely at their _fans_ and exiting. "The Titans are just as good," Argent continued, "Why are their faces displayed at every coffee shop?" Cyborg brought up his _it's-not-for-the-fame_ argument but no one was listening.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't we go and… _patrol_ over there?" Garth suggested, uncharacteristically devious. Jinx smiled and fist-bumped the Atlantian, "I like the way you think, Unitard-Guy. Mas! Menos!" The two twins zoomed in and simultaneously asked, "¿Dónde vamos?"

Jinx stood off the couch, hands on her hips, and said, "We're going on a _field trip_." Starfire jumped around- clapping her hands- and said, "I am most excited! I have never visited the Blüdhaven."

* * *

Dick was always at the computer. Even in his Titan days, he never detached himself from the piece of technology. Only difference was this one was holographic and it forced him to stand up (uncomfortably).

He knew that he should be doing more important things with his technology skills, but he couldn't help but be semi-distracted.

_**Raven: Don't you think you should be training or something?**_

Apparently Raven was not easily distracted.

_**Nightwing: Why would I waste my time sweating in a gym when I can talk to my favorite person?**_

_**Raven: I always thought BATMAN was your favorite person. ;)**_

Dick scoffed out loud. Everyone always made jokes at that. But it was nice to see Raven was being playful- although he'd never really see that in person.

_**Nightwing: Well he's not…what are you wearing?**_

_**Raven: Nothing…I'm in my room. **_

Dick gulped- nervously looking around to see if anyone could walk in on their conversation (of course they could).

_**Nightwing: Are you being serious? O.o**_

_**Raven: Of course not, Boy Blunder! Get your mind out of the gutter! **_

_**Nightwing: I can't help it. I miss you. :'-(**_

_**Raven: I guess I miss you too.**_

_**Nightwing: Of course you miss me. YOU looove me! :-D**_

_**Raven: Love is one of the mixed feelings I have.**_

_**Nightwing: Beastboy and Cyborg would know :-/**_

_**Raven: Jealous, Dick?**_

_**Nightwing: You wouldn't even let me see Nevermore!**_

_**Raven: There's a reason for that, you idiot.**_

_**Nightwing: Hey you invaded my mind, let me invade yours. It's only fair.**_

_**Raven: You are so weird.**_

_**Nightwing: But you love me anyway, right?**_

_**Raven: I guess someone has to.**_

Dick smiled to himself- he loved the unique ways Raven would express feelings towards him.

"Hey Dick," called Superboy. Dick groaned, "What?" The Kryptonian clone answered, "You better come upstairs." With an eye roll, Dick reluctantly began typing his goodbye to Raven.

_**Nightwing: Duty calls.**_

_**Raven: I don't want to hear about your bathroom breaks. :P**_

_**Nightwing: Haha, Rae. I'm being serious. Can I call you later?**_

_**Raven: I would make a joke about your ability to call me but I see that you are in fact busy. I'll be waiting for your call, Boy Blunder.**_

_**Nightwing: You shouldn't have to wait too long. Love you, Rae.**_

"So what is the _big emergency_?" asked a clearly irritated Dick when he entered the upstairs level of their warehouse- god he missed Mount Justice.

Superboy crossed his arms over his chest and gestured to the TV. Dick shrugged, completely clueless, "So it's a TV, big deal?" Barbara rolled her eyes, "Look who's on TV, oh mighty leader." Seeing that his teammates were in no mood to be joking, Dick turned as he was told.

"_Really? Are you sure?" _Cat Grant whispered into her earpiece before turning to the camera, _"This just in…Jump City's Team of Heroes, known as the TITANS, are here to save the day."_

Clips of Jinx, Cyborg, Starfire, Argent, Garth, Mas and Menos fighting Cinderblock- what he was doing in Blüdhaven, Dick didn't know- began flowing on the TV. Dick couldn't help but feel slightly proud watching the Titans fight- it was obvious that their training wasn't going to poor use.

The fight ended and showed Cat Grant walking over, speaking to Garth. _"What are you doing here, all the way from Jump City?"_ she asked enthusiastically.

Garth shrugged nonchalantly, _"Cinderblock was one of Jump City's least friendly guys, thought Blüdhaven could use a hand. Besides, Justice League's _sidekicks_ were probably busy. They sure could use a hand, and the Titans are happy to help."_ With that, The Titans began making their way back to Jump City.

Cat Grant smiled enthusiastically at her audience and said,_ "Well everyone, it's good to know that if the Justice League can't help, someone else will. I'm Cat Grant, GBS News."_

"Son of a bitch!" exclaimed Artemis- Wally tried to calm her down but that was proving ineffective. Some of the senior members could practically hear Red Arrow saying, "We try not to call ourselves sidekicks."

"What the hell were they doing out here in Blüdhaven?" Cassie demanded. "That is so not crash," Impulse interjected. The Team began arguing amongst each other over the recent news broadcast.

"Everyone, be quiet," Dick insisted. Waiting for complete silence, Dick said, "I will find out why the Titans were in Blüdhaven later but-"

"But nothing, Nightwing," interrupted Artemis, "They were in_ our_ jurisdiction."

"The Team or the Titans have know distinct Jurisdiction, Artemis," Dick said, "And they were just doing their jobs, okay. Look, we will figure this all out later, but publicity shots are _not_ your number one priority. We are dropping the topic, understood?" The team mumbled their agreement. Dick sighed, "Good…now if it bothers you _that_ much, I'll talk to Raven."

Dick ignored the wink Wally gave him when he left the room.

* * *

Arsenal landed on his back with a thud, checking his _arm_ for any damages. Raven let out a low chuckle, "Not bad, Roy. You're getting better." She held out her hand and he gladly took it, jumping off the ground.

"I don't get how you're so good at combat," Arsenal snapped, "You already have powers, y'know!" Raven smirked at him, "I was once second-in-command to _Nightwing_. Guy never slept without at least three hours of training. Sometimes, he really needed a sparring partner to remind him to go to bed."

Arsenal smirked, "You miss it?" Raven shrugged, "I don't mind leading, but sometimes it's nice not to have that pressure."

The Titans alarm went off- flashing red lights in their gym. With a sigh, Arsenal and Raven headed out towards the common room to see the commotion.

The rest of their teammates were happily laughing and smiling as they watched the news. What caught Raven's eye was the apparent headline by Cat Grant: _TITANS Save the Day Blüdhaven._

"Please don't tell me that you guys went to Blüdhaven to fight," Raven said. Arsenal crossed his arms over his costume, "I can't believe you guys didn't invite me!" He was silenced immediately by Raven's glare.

"It was Cinderblock," Argent said, "The Team wouldn't have known how to fight him anyways. We're just lending a hand." Raven had so many sarcastic response flow through her head.

Raven was well aware of the conflict this would add on to. She already imagined what would happen when they encountered with the Team again. God it would be a massacre- she couldn't handle another one after her birthday party.

The empath looked at her clock, "It's late; we'll talk about this tomorrow. Good night." She teleported herself to her room.

As if on cue, a certain black/blue bird called for Raven's presence.

_**Nightwing: Why were the Titans in Blüdhaven and why didn't I see you?**_

_**Raven: I wasn't aware of their little field trip and I was sparring with Arsenal.**_

_**Nightwing: You do realize what kind of trouble this is going to start. Team is pissed.**_

_**Raven: Well maybe they're trying to even the score. It'll be 1 to 2 on number of fights the Titans have started.**_

_**Nightwing: Please tell me you're not keeping score.**_

_**Raven: You were the one that asked.**_

Raven was silent as she stared at the screen. The fighting between the two teams of superheroes was getting irritating and troublesome.

_**Raven: I don't know what to do.**_

_**Nightwing: If it makes you feel better, neither do I.**_

_**Raven: Some leaders we are, right?**_

_**Nightwing: It's not like we're the League. Besides- I think you're doing better with the Titans then I ever did.**_

_**Raven: Enough with the self-pity crap. You're a good leader, Dick. Why do you think I always followed you? We're still learning and we're human…it's not supposed to be easy.**_

_**Nightwing: …You're only half human.**_

Despite the comment, Raven was happy to see he was getting playful again.

_**Raven: You're full jerk, you know that?**_

_**Nightwing: But I'm YOUR full jerk.**_

_**Raven: You're also a "closet cliché".**_

_**Nightwing: Clichés get the girls!**_

Raven began typing another sarcastic response when…

_**Nightwing: I got you. ;)**_

She smiled to herself and began typing again.

_**Raven: You only have me because you're careful not to lose me.**_

_**Nightwing: Damn straight. I'm not going to let my little birdie fly away.**_

_**Raven: Bird clichés now? We upgrading?**_

_**Nightwing: Even clichés have to try something original ;)**_

Raven sighed, stared at her clock once more, and typed:

_**Raven: It's getting late. I have to prepare a big-heated lecture for tomorrow.**_

_**Nightwing: Don't strain yourself. **_

_**Raven: Believe me, it's much scarier coming from someone who speaks without emotions.**_

_**Nightwing: I'll bet. You sure as hell intimidated me.**_

Raven smirked- practically picturing his face.

_**Raven: As much as I would like to keep talking to you about what a sheepish little boy you are, I must depart.**_

_**Nightwing: So soon? I've had banquets with Bruce that were later then this. Speaking of which…**_

_**Raven: Well then I better leave you so you can look…decent.**_

_**Nightwing: Sweet Dreams, Rae.**_

_**Raven: Have fun at your banquet. Don't dance the night away with some supermodel, okay?**_

_**Nightwing: The only person I really want to "dance the night away" with is about to go to sleep. **_

Raven smiled rather proudly at her boyfriend. She was prepared to unplug her computer when…

_**Nightwing: Kisses?**_

_**Nightwing: :-***_

_**Nightwing: Raven?**_

_**Nightwing: Rae?**_

_**Nightwing: You still there?**_

* * *

**How was this one shot? I didn't want to write another big fighting scene so I tried to separate the sides.**

**Please Read and Review! **


	4. TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER

**AN: So I've been reading/seeing a bunch of stories where the Team becomes babies (most of the time it's Red Arrow that's taking care of them and all) and I thought that was a cute idea. I want to work off of that sorta…**

**Please ignore my errors and I hope you enjoy!**

**Song Inspiring: TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER by Elvis Presley**

* * *

_Just to be around her was my greatest pleasure__  
__She was everything my future held in store__  
__So remember when you take my only treasure__  
__Just take good care of her, take good care of her_

* * *

Raven turned around to face him, hands angrily running through her hair, and she asked him, "Why me?"

Dick smirked at the current leader of the Titans and said, "Because you're good at it." At that, the empath couldn't help but scoff, "And you have proof?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but she put her hand up and said, "I know what you're going to say."

He ran to her side, hands clapped together, and pleaded, "Please help me Rae. I made _one, little_ mistake!" She stared wide-eyed and mocked him, "'One little mistake' huh? I don't recall having three of your team members turn into children to be 'one little mistake', Boy Blunder. You should've known not to let Zatanna use them as guinea pigs."

"Please," he begged- exaggerating the "e" in "please"- and nearly dropped the floor. His knees gave out and clung to her foot to keep her in place. "You're so _good_ with kids!" he complimented.

She scrunched her nose, "And you know that, how?" He cocked his head- giving her that boyish grin- and simply said, "Melvin. Teether. Timmy." She huffed, "That was one time. Get your senior members to do it! I do have a team to run, you know?"

"Conner and M'gann are at the Watchtower. Kaldur's at Atlantis with L'gann. And Artemis and Wally are studying for some history exam. And you said so yourself that the Titans were taking the day off today. Please Raven, I'll be your best friend," he said so childishly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling deflated, and said, "Fine." His eyes lit up, "Thank you so much Raven. I love-"

"Only if you _stay_ and _help_," she added. He nodded more than an enthusiastic dog would, "I will."

"_And_," she dragged on, "You have to say _it._"

He stopped dead in his tracks- his hug halted- and glared at her. He crossed his arms over his bird symbol on his chest and muttered, "No." He sure could be stubborn, but Raven knew better.

"Fine," she said- pretending to head towards the zeta-tube, even though he knew she probably could teleport, "I won't help you then."

"Rae!" he whined. She turned her head with a smirk, "You have to say it, Dick."

He groaned loudly, took a deep breath, and whispered, "You're better then me." She turned around again, "What was that?"

"You're better then me," he repeated, "You're the best leader, the best fighter, and the cutest bunny sorceress I've ever met." Raven smirked at him- slightly upset that his confession wasn't word for word to their previously similar situation- and pulled out a small tape-recorder from her cloak, "Thank you, Boy Blunder."

Dick decided it was best to ignore the tape-recorder and grabbed her hand, "C'mon, this will be fun!"

* * *

"Which ones do you have? I have Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Wondergirl," Dick announced when he walked back into the warehouse- kids squirming in his arms.

Raven glared and pointed to the two black bubbles above her head- one bubble had a crying Beastboy and another had a Robin who was poking at the bubble with a stick (Raven took away his electric bo staff).

"I can't believe you let Zatanna use them as guinea pigs," Raven repeated. Dick rolled his eyes, "You can 'dis-believe' on your own time, Rae," and he put all of the kids on the couch in front of the TV; Raven dropping Beastboy and Robin as well.

Beastboy was basically a small green monkey, tail and everything. The animals he would frequently change into were amusingly small.

Tim- Robin- was the cutest little boy in a Robin costume. Raven nearly joked that Dick needed to get him pixie boots and the scaly panties.

Cassie- Wondergirl- was so small that she was always getting tangled in her lasso, Nightwing ended up taking it away from her. Even in her smaller form, the girl sure did like making noises.

Blue Beetle's scarab apparently hadn't changed much, but created a smaller suit for Jaime to fit in. In fact, he just looked like a little blue butterfly instead of a beetle.

And little Impulse was still running around the couch, but Nightwing was too tired to go after the speedster again. He got angry when he saw it only took Raven a flick of her wrist to capture the little kid.

"What do we do now?" Dick whispered to Raven. She looked back at the kids and saw Impulse poking at Blue Beetle and asking questions in his speedster talk. Garfield was the rope in Cassie and Tim's tug of war- Cassie on the tail, Tim pulling his arms. It was rather amusing.

"I could sedate them," Raven suggested, earning a look of horror from the Team's leader. She put her hands up and said, "I was joking." He scoffed, "Excuse me if I can never tell when you're serious, Ms. I-don't-speak-with-emotions!" She glared at him, "You are such a-"

"Escooze me?"

Raven and Nightwing looked down to see Impulse tugging on her cape. She huffed, bent down to his eye-level and asked, "What is it, Bart?"

He giggled and poked at her face before saying, "We're bowed! Can we watch de Tee-Wee?" Raven looked up at Nightwing, silently asking. He hit his head with his glove and said, "I have to get it fixed."

"What kind of _hero_ are you?" she whisper-hissed at him. She turned back to Impulse, "Maybe…maybe Mr. Nightwing will tell you a story about the 'Titanimals' and the Evil Magician- Mumbo Jumbo?"

"Das so cwash!" Impulse smiled brightly and ran to the couch announcing, "Mistow Nightwing's gonna wead us a stowy!" The little heroes cheered in excitement.

"Are you sure you want to bring back 'Bunny Raven'?" Dick teased. She was in no playful mood and glared at him, "Get storytelling, you monkey."

* * *

After being slightly full from Nightwing's story about the Teen Titans being turned into animals (apparently Beastboy didn't remember this story), the superheroes were immediately bored.

So Nightwing let them make PB & J sandwiches- Raven not knowing where they had kitchen space- and taught them 'Stankball'. If the kids weren't about to fall asleep, she assumed he would've made them do drills.

Raven and Nightwing plopped onto the couch with a thud, wiping the sweat off her face.

"How did you take care of Melvin, Teether, _and_ Timmy?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. She chuckled, "Melvin helped me a little…so did Bobby I guess."

"Dear god, I didn't think taking care of kids was so tiring. No wonder Bruce had a hard time getting used to _me,_" he said. "You were still older, Dick," Raven said, "and you don't have powers."

He nuzzled her neck, "Rub that in why don't you?" She kissed his cheek, "Jealousy always was an interesting look on you."

"I hope our kids are different," she heard him whisper. She turned to face him, "'Our kids'?" He blushed and was grateful his mask covered his eyes, "Ur…yeah…I guess."

Raven asked "You think about stuff like that?" He nodded and relaxed when he noticed that she was smiling too. "Who says _our_ kids won't be different?" the empath teased. He smirked and kissed her nose, "You're right…they could get your powers."

"Dear Azar, I hope not," she said honestly. He smiled at her, "I do…it's a part of you, and I love every part of you." She tilted her head and poked at the bird on his chest, lightly replying, "I could say the same about you, Mister Nightwing."

"Waven!" squeaked a small voice.

Raven turned around to see Tim glaring at them, arms crossed in front of his "R" emblem. She smiled at him, "Tim, aren't you sleeping?"

He shook his head, waddled over to Raven and Dick. He tried to climb up in the small space between Dick and Raven. Chuckling at his cuteness, Raven picked him up and put him in her lap.

Tim stuck his tongue out at Dick before wrapping his arms tightly around Raven's neck and nuzzling his face in her uniform. "That's just wrong," said a slightly jealous Dick.

To irk him, Raven pulled Tim closer to her- he was smiling against her chest- and said, "I guess I have that affect on _all_ the Robins." Dick grimaced at the memory of Raven meeting Jason.

Dick then asked, "How come you never let me do that?" She shrugged and cuddled Tim closer.

* * *

"I'm _bowed_!"

"We're weally weally bowed!"

"Play wit ush!"

Raven rubbed her temples- repeating her mantra in her head. She blamed herself. If Raven hadn't kicked Dick in the shin- he was making too many comments about her holding his little brother- Tim wouldn't have fell on to his lap and started laughing loudly.

Dick groaned and whispered to her, "I'm running out of ideas!" She looked at him, closed her eyes in peace, and then asked, "How about we go to Mount Justice?"

He stared at her confusingly, "What the _he_-heck are we going to do at Mount Justice, Rae?" She rolled her eyes, hit his arm (causing some of them to laugh) and said, "There's a beach at the bottom of the mountain, right?"

His eyes widened and he thanked her, "You're a genius," before picking up the little munchkins.

* * *

"Okay, you can play in the sand and in the water," Raven advised, then pointed at Nightwing who was standing at the shallow end, "But you can't go past Mister Nightwing, got it?" The superheroes nodded obediently. She huffed and flicked her wrist, "Go play."

Impulse and Beastboy began chasing each other in the water- Beastboy occasionally turning into a clownfish and trying to swim away from him. Blue Beetle and Cassie were playing catch with the balls Dick brought- occasionally having Dick play himself.

Raven dropped herself on the beach- using her cloak as a towel. She used her hands to spread out the sand, when she felt a body next to her. She turned her head and saw Tim, smiling up at her.

She smirked at the little _Robin_ and asked, "What's up, Boy Wonder?" He pointed at the sand, "You make a sand cashle wit me?" She smirked and sat on her knees, "How tall do you want it to be?"

"It has to be weally weally tall! You awe de pwincess!"

Raven blushed at the little boy, "I'm not a princess, Tim." His smile remained and he argued, "You de pwincess of my cashle! Pwease Waven?"

She couldn't stop smirking- slowly growing into smiling- at the little boy and she nodded, "I'll be the princess." He smiled and hugged her with his tiny body, "Yay! I be de king!" He let go of her and ran over to the bucket and shovel.

Dick wished he had these moments on camera. Watching Cassie, Beastboy, Blue Beetle, and Impulse playing in the water and watching Raven build a sand castle with Tim was definitely something he wanted to remember.

They weren't worried about villains- hell they weren't worried about the Titans. They were just playing, being young, and taking care of each other. If Raven could handle the Team- even the baby versions of them- maybe the other Titans could too.

* * *

**How was that? I thought it was pretty amusing!**

**Please Read and Review, thanks!**


	5. PAST ENCOUNTER I & II: I CAN

**AN: I've had a lot of free time so I've been writing as much as I can- don't know how long that's going to last. Please ignore errors and I hope you enjoy!**

**Song Inspiring: I CAN by Skillet**

* * *

_Looking on the sad times, the guilt and all the shame __  
__I have learned to submit my existing hurts and pains __  
__All the grief I've learned to set aside_

* * *

_**Past Encounter I: Titans Tower**_

* * *

Everything wasn't okay. It wasn't fine.

No matter how many days passed- no matter how many missions they continued on- Raven had to remind herself that Robin wasn't here anymore.

They shared the same floor, so to hear him pacing or to feel his anger was something she had grown accustomed to, only to have him leave so soon.

He left one team to be with another. It was Batman's orders. She wished she didn't miss him as much as he did, and she wished she was as angry with him as she told everyone, but the hard cold truth was that she wasn't mad. She was his _friend_- and as his friend, she had to put his well being first. If this was going to help him, then she'd push her emotions aside- like usual.

In need for liquids, Raven teleported herself to the common room to see Cyborg looking stressed and distraught at the kitchen counter. She assumed he missed the food fights with Beastboy- considering he left and followed Robin as well.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, breaking the silence. He huffed, "Bumblebee has informed me that she and Speedy are leaving as well. She's taking some internship with Dr. Palmer."

Raven raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what of Garth, Mas and Menos?" He smirked, "Wasn't gonna leave them high and dry. I invited them here." The empath nodded in approval, "That's very considerate of you, Cy."

"I'm just making up for my _sucky_ leader skills," he said. She frowned and put a calming hand on his robotic back, "If you were truly that _terrible_, we would've told you by now." She felt his chuckle as he said, "I'm not Robin."

"I'm well aware of that. Don't be Robin, be Cyborg. You've always wanted to lead, right? So lead _your_ way, not his," she argued. He shook his head, and turned around to smile at her. He confessed, "I've been off my game. Everything's changing, and you're the one who's been stepping up."

"I'm doing as any second command is instructed," she defended. He disagreed obviously, "No, you're doing what any _leader_ is doing."

She opened her mouth to disagree, but he stopped the shorter girl. "I know it seemed right to have me lead," he said, "But you're much better, and more suited for it. You handle stress- and _missions- _better then anyone I know- sometimes even better then Robin himself. You control your emotions as if you were to control people- pun intended. So be the leader of the Titans."

She eyed him oddly before asking, "Are you sure? You've always wanted to be leader of the team." He enveloped her into a nice embrace and said, "It's not about what _I_ want. It's about what the Titans need."

She pulled away from her big brother and smiled, "I accept." She put her hands on her hips, feigning bossiness, "As the leader, I order you to tell Starfire that we're throwing a welcome-party for Garth and Mas and Menos!"

He nudged her, "You're the leader of the Titans, not the king." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Agree to disagree," she teased. He smiled, pretended to salute her, and went to find Starfire.

Raven sat in front of the Titans computer, typing in some coordinates before Argent and Jinx's faces popped on. "Hey Rae," greeted Jinx, wiping her eyes of tears.

"Is there a problem, Jinx?" Raven asked, deeply concerned. She shook her head, "It's just…the damn Justice League has their new team up and running…and Wally decided he'd do better there." Raven sighed, assuming it was per request of his old mentor. "Come to Titans West," she suggested, "Apparently all the honorary Titans are disbanding so the rest of us are staying here. Tower's suddenly become as big as it needed to be."

Jinx wiped at her eyes once more, "You don't mind, right?" She shook her head, "As the new _leader_, I get the say so." Argent's eyes widened, "Cyborg gave you the tittle?" Raven nodded, "He was tired and I don't want him to rust." Her eyes sparkled, "Then would you mind having me over too?"

"Why would I? It's not like I love you or anything," Raven said, uncharacteristically teasing. Argent childishly stuck her tongue out, "I better get packing." Jinx nodded to the empath, "I'll see you soon, Raven." Both girls had signed off.

Raven smiled, leaning back on the couch rather proudly. She looked at the wallpaper of the computer- a group photo of the original Titans West. Robin, leaning on her shoulder playing with her cloak, Beastboy sitting on Cyborg's shoulders, Cyborg winking at the camera with a thumbs-up, and Starfire excitedly hugging the empath. She sighed and with a few taps on the keyboard, the wallpaper changed to an old picture of Cyborg, Starfire, and herself sharing a pizza.

Everything_ will_ be fine. Raven would make sure of it.

* * *

_**Past Encounter II: Mount Justice**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kaldur?" Dick asked, looking at the Atlantian in worry. But his companion just nodded in response and said, "Black Manta won't believe a teammate of mine would choose to switch sides. It seems more believable that it is his conflicted son. Besides, you have always wanted to make a new name for yourself as leader of the Team. Now is the chance and we must act fast."

Dick huffed, shook his hand, and started to say, "If you have problems…" Kaldur smiled, headed to the Zeta-Tube, "I shall inform you. Good luck…Dick." Oh yeah, he wasn't _Robin_ anymore.

With a sigh, Dick headed back to his room- he never stayed in that room, but he kept one of his uniforms in it. Opening the drawer, he pulled the black clothing out. He smiled rather proudly at the blue bird on the chest- and reminded himself to thank Alfred for the perfect stitching.

He lightly fingered the bird once more. It was his reminder that she was no longer a couple doors down, or his other (former) teammates were no longer a couple floors away. He didn't know why he needed the reminder; it would be…two years soon.

According to Red Arrow, Raven had taken the reins and exchanged places with a tired cybernetic teen. He couldn't help but smirk at the story- Raven was always going to be a leader in her own way, he guessed Cyborg saw that too.

Dick came out and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had to agree with Cyborg- he really did overuse that hair gel. Dick's thoughts wondered to Raven again- what did she look like and if she still wore that hood over her eyes?

"I think I'd look better," commented a snide voice. Dick rolled his eyes behind his mask at the familiarity.

"Jason, you wear the 'R' now," Dick reminded. Jason smirked and leaned off the doorway, "Yep. I make your hand-me-downs look good."

Dick turned around to face the kid, "Are you patrolling tonight?" Jason shook his head, "Bats got some hit on Ra's Al Ghul (1). Babs is taking my place tonight," and he sarcastically added, "That should be fun." Dick winced, remembering that he and Batgirl were still fighting (something about her feelings for him…and his feelings for _someone else_).

"Actually, I have a hit also," Dick said, "Personal business. And I need to get some things from Kaldur."

"What do you need from Kaldur?" Jason curiously asked. _Show time._

"Kaldur decided he was going to leave…figure things out. I'm taking over for him," Dick said- noticing he sounded slightly rehearsed. But that flew over Jason's head as the second Boy Wonder said, "Guess it makes sense for _you_ to be the leader…with your experience with the Titans and all."

"Was that a compliment, Jase?" Dick mockingly chided. He glared behind his mask and responded, "Take it or leave it, 'Black-birdie'. Speaking of leaving, I'll see you_ later_." As Jason left, Dick followed, leaving in the opposite direction. He immediately went to the holographic computer and glanced at the map. He smirked at Jason's nickname- "black birdie". He didn't like it, per se, but it would be close to the name he had in mind for his new alias.

Looking at the small clock, he hoped he had enough time for some errands. "Can I help you on your _personal business_?" Barbara asked from behind Dick's presence. Dick turned around, looked her up and down, and then turned back to the computer, "Thanks, but no thanks." Barbara scoffed, "Still mad at me?" His body language didn't give anything away as he said, "I have no reason to be mad at you, Batgirl."

She moved and put a hand on his shoulder, "So it was about what happened. It was an impulse. And I thought-" Dick turned around and brushed her hand off, "I know what you thought. I hate to sound harsh, but you thought _wrong._" She grimaced at the former Boy Wonder, "Can't blame me for hoping. Considering the situation and it has been _two years_."

"That doesn't change anything for me," he argued, "and I thought you respected me enough and understood that…I'm stubborn, I don't change that easily." She gave him a small smile, "I was just trying to relax you. Funny how that little move got you so tense." He shook his head, "We're teammates. That's _all_."

"You are being a real _dick,_" she said, "Aren't you even curious about…don't you want to try to _forget_?" He looked at her once more, before punching in something into the computer, "Why would I want to forget?" She reasoned, "It's been too long, Dick, and it's becoming unhealthy. You still hope that something will happen and-"

"Take your own damn advice," Dick muttered as he walked to the Zeta-Tube, "And stay out of my personal life, _Batgirl._"

* * *

He shouldn't be here. He knew it. But he was curious. He was also really anxious.

He knew that the first night impression as Team leader was already going down the drain, but he couldn't care. He had to get away…had to be reminded.

"Help! Someone help!" _Duty calls._

He jumped in between buildings to see a woman fighting off some sleazebag trying to force himself on her. Dick opened his mouth to draw some attention to himself but was frozen…

An enchanting black force pushed the douche off the woman. The force wrapped tightly around him and the woman stared in awe.

Raven appeared out from a black fog- when did she use smoke? She glanced at the victim and muttered, "Run." The woman scurried away, doing as she was told.

Raven glared at the man and dropped him on to the pavement. "You haven't done anything yet, but if I see you force yourself upon someone else again, you'll have to deal with me. Believe me, you can't _handle_ me," Raven threatened menacingly. The attacker ran as fast and as far as he could.

"Not bad," Dick said, speaking for the first time in the whole debacle. Raven turned around, wearing her old uniform, and glared, "What are you doing here?"

"Not important," Dick said, "Where are the others?" She shook her head, removed her hood, and said, "I'm patrolling. They're partying." He raised his eyebrows at her in confusion.

She sighed, "You started something by running back to your mentor. All that's left…is Titans West." Dick gulped, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad, but I'd appreciate an apology to my face," she said. Without choice, Dick stepped out of the shadows. Raven smirked, "What are you, 'Nightwing'?" Dick playfully looked at the bird on his chest and replied, "I was actually 'No Name', but I like 'Nightwing'."

He looked at her and asked, "Are you sticking with the old leotard?" She pursed her lips and said, "It's a little torn, but if I must…I will modify it."

"So…you're the leader now?" he asked awkwardly. Raven shook her head, "I think it's temporary. Cyborg claims he was tired, but I'm assuming he's still broken from Bumblebee's, Beastboy's, and your departure." (2)

"Raven I'm-" Raven stopped him and said, "You did what was best for _you_. I can't be mad at you for making a choice. Although, I can't speak for the others."

Dick walked closer to her and coyly asked, "Then how about you _speak for yourself_ over dinner. Come to my apartment."

"I've never been to Blüdhaven," Raven said. Dick smirked, "I can give you a tour…that is if you want a tour of my apartment and all."

"I should tell my teammates," Raven stalled. He was- of course- well aware of it and he simply suggested, "You're patrolling. You're probably done in…in an hour. An hour to catch up with friends isn't that long, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're really smooth when you want to be, Boy Blunder." Dick shrugged, "It's what I do. So what do you say?"

"As _subtle_ as your invitation is," Raven said, "I can't have a definite answer right now." He took her pale hand and kissed it, "I'd like to see you tonight. There's so much I want to tell you."

"Maybe," Raven said, pulling her hood up. Dick sighed and began to head in the opposite direction.

"By the way," Raven said…walking up and kissing his cheek, "I like the new Robin. He's…entertaining." Dick's eyes widened. "What does that mean?" he asked.

But when he turned around, she was gone.

* * *

**How was it?**

**(1) I was incorporating **_**Under the Red Hood-**_** or at least trying to.**

**(2) I know at the beginning, Nightwing was surprised to find Raven as the leader- I meant that he was surprised that she was _still_ the leader. Sorry about the confusion.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. STORY OF A GIRL

**AN: Here's the next part. I'm trying my best to show focus on other characters, but these one shots are supposed to be 'NightwingRaven' centric so I'm sorry if I don't show that much focus on other characters. Send me ideas and I'll CONSIDER it. **

**So I wrote about Jason/Raven's meeting and apparently I built hype up for it. I'm so so very sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations. I can only do so much!**

**Please ignore the errors and enjoy!**

**Song Inspiring: ABSOLUTELY (STORY OF A GIRL) by Nine Days**

* * *

_Now how many lovers would stay__  
__Just to put up with this shit day after day__  
__Now how did we wind up this way__  
__Watching our mouths for the words that we say__  
__As long as we stand here waiting__  
__Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose__  
__Now how do we get there today__  
__When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes_

* * *

Every once in a while, The Team would decide to have Off Days- days where they decided to really be kids and just hang out. But when M'gann suggested that they go to some run-down karaoke bar, this Off Day became Girl's Night Out and Guy's Night In.

That's why Wally and Kaldur were filling bowls up with salty snack foods. It was why Mal, Conner and L'gann were carrying the sleeping bags to the common room of the warehouse. It was why Bart and Jaime were just sitting on the floor playing Speed- unfortunately Bart's super speed what not his ally tonight.

It was also why Tim and Garfield were angrily playing video games and ruining everyone else's night.

"Will you hurry up?" Tim angrily screeched at the TV. Garfield laughed, "Stop yelling at Mario just because you suck." Tim started integrating his body movements into the game- a secret attempt to throw Garfield off- and Garfield was just sitting calmly accepting victory.

"Will you two calm down?" L'gann asked. Mal turned to Dick- sitting on the armchair- and said, "Isn't _someone_ supposed to be referee?" Dick just grunted and kept his eyes on his cell phone.

Conner crossed his arms over his chest, "I thought 'Guy's Night In' was some bonding attempt?" Again, Dick distractedly replied, "Yeah that's a great idea. Go do that." Everyone was clearly irritated by the lack of focus from Dick Grayson.

In a matter of seconds, Dick had his phone taken away by his speedster best friend. Dick glared at the redhead, "Wally, give me my phone back." Wally shook his head, and stuffed the piece of technology into his pocket, "You can have this back after tonight! We're supposed to be having fun, not working."

"Yes!" Garfield cried in victory for the umpteenth time that night. Tim threw the controller to the floor, "How do you do that?" Garfield leaned back on the couch, cockily putting his hands behind his head, and said, "I've spent most of my life playing video games with a half-robot. I know controllers like-"

"We get it, you're very skilled," interrupted Bart, "Can we please watch the movie now?!" Jaime crossed his arms over his chest, "Aqualad was picking tonight." Kaldur smiled and said, "I thought we would watch _Finding Nemo_ again!" Everyone groaned- apparently sick of watching the classic child film.

Of course they're attention was once again off the TV when they noticed Dick still wrestling with Wally for his phone. "Give it back," Dick said firmly. Wally stuck his tongue at him like a nine year old, "Make me, Aster-boy!" He really shouldn't have said that considering Dick had just toppled him and twisted his arm behind his back. "I will go through your pockets, Wally!" Dick said. In horror, Wally quickly threw Dick his phone.

"I don't get why you want your phone so badly," Wally said, sitting off the floor, "The thing kept vibrating and it was making me uncomfortable! Did you really get _that_ many leads?" Dick didn't hear that as he began furiously typing on his phone. Anyone who could see through his sunglasses could tell that Dick's eyes were smiling.

Conner bent over Dick's shoulder and snatched the phone from his hand. Dick got up, ready to tackle him, but Conner easily put his hand out making it hard for him to reach. Conner smirked, "They're just text messages," and he threw the phone back to Dick, "From Raven." Dick blushed lightly and sat back on the chair, "If you wanted to know what I was doing, you could've just asked. You didn't have to take my phone from me!" "

"Were they _sexting_?" L'gann asked before Dick threw a pillow at his head. Conner shook his head and mocked, "Just some cheesy texts about how much he 'woved' her!" Dick groaned, finally (willingly) looking away from his phone, "Shut up, guys."

"Raven and Nightwing sitting in a tree," Wally started in a singsong voice. Tim rubbed the back of his neck and turned to his older brother, "You really like her a lot." Beastboy smirked, "I always thought you would go for Star."

"You also thought my eyeballs were sucked out by aliens and replaced with horse eyes," Dick argued. Beastboy shrugged, "It made you feel better about the 'no powers' thing."

Tim interjected, "So what is it with you and your obsession with Raven? You get mad every time I'm just alone talking to her." Dick glared at his younger brother, "I'm still mad at you for what you did after Zatanna turned you guys into babies." Tim laughed at the memory- Dick didn't like how Raven was so attentive to the third Robin when his teammates were turned into small children (via Zatanna).

"But I'm being serious," Tim continued, "You don't get mad whenever Beastboy's alone with her, you just don't like _me_ being alone with her. You afraid she'll come to her sense and leave you for me or something?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "First of all, I know Beastboy and the way he acts around her, and she can handle herself," Beastboy nodded in agreement, "Secondly, I made a promise to myself that I would _never_ leave Raven alone with Batman or with any other Robins!"

"Why?" Tim asked. Wally burst out laughing- obviously knowing what's to come, "Oh man, that's a great story. Tell him, tell him now!" Tim asked again, "What happened?" Dick sighed, "When she met Jason…he kinda embarrassed me in the most human way possible."

* * *

_**18:00 Wayne Manor**_

"Happy Birthday to you!" the guests sang slightly off-key. Bruce Wayne smiled before blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. He then turned and gave Dick and Jason hugs.

Jason and Dick were left alone as Bruce decided to go mingle- a quirk he had before he ripped open all his gifts. Jason smirked at Dick, who was anxiously watching the door, "You okay there?"

Dick sighed, "I'm just…a little on the edge." Jason snickered, "Afraid your 'plus one' decided to ditch you tonight?" Dick glared at the second Robin, "Why would she ditch_ me_?"

"Maybe because you're arrogant and have a big head- but that's basically the same thing," a feminine voice answered for Jason. Dick turned around to see Raven- looking beautiful as ever in her one-sleeved, black dress and black high-heels. Dick took her hand to bring her closer, kissed her cheek, and said, "You made it."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Considering you begged I thought I'd humor you and attend for a while." Dick was about to lean in and kiss Raven until Jason coughed, bringing his attention to their surroundings.

"Jason…this is my date, Rachel Roth," Dick greeted. Raven politely shook Jason's hand, "Nice to meet you." Jason nodded as well, "Rachel. That's a beautiful name. How'd you meet Dick? You don't look like someone who would live in Blüdhaven."

Raven smirked, "I'm an old…colleague of Dick's." Dick looked at Jason to see his response, and saw a mischievous glint in the younger boy's eyes. Jason was well aware that Dick had been- and still was- in love with and old friend of his, and Jason knew whoever it was had to be a Titan. Since Starfire was never mentioned to Jason, he assumed it was Raven (judging by the pictures he had seen, he knew what Raven looked like).

"Really? Were you close?" Jason asked- feigning curiosity. Raven smirked at Dick before saying, "We had a bond. He was one of my best friends."

Jason started, "So he's told about the time he and Bruce were at some museum event and he ended up knocking down all the sculptures?" Dick's eyes went wide, "_Jason!_" Raven didn't seem bothered, "No, but did Dick tell you about the time he took Katherine Moth to the prom. My friend, Kori, told me how amusing Dick looked with the pink princess." It was becoming obvious to Dick that the two were in their own little competition- who had more embarrassing stories about Dick Grayson? (And taking Kitten to the prom was embarrassing enough.)

"Did Dick tell you about the magic show he attended?" Raven asked, this story was so funny that _everyone _needed to hear it apparently, "And how he _acted_ like a monkey on stage?" Jason laughed heartily, "No but he should've. You should also know that he-"

"Okay, enough you two!" Dick interrupted. Raven and Jason snickered at each other. He turned to Dick, "I like her." He turned back to Raven, "We should exchange numbers. I have _so many_ other stories to tell you." Just before Raven could take her phone out, Dick pushed Jason away, "I think I hear Bruce calling you." Taking the hint, Jason put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I get it. I hope you two have fun…and remember that we are in public." Before Dick could threaten him, he ran off.

Dick turned back to Raven with a look, silently asking _what-the-hell._ She raised an eyebrow, "I was having fun there." He grimaced, "I wasn't." Raven walked closer and wrapped her arms around waist, "C'mon Dick, I was just bonding with your family. Apparently embarrassing stories is the way to do that."

"I don't tell you these types of things so you think I'm a loser," Dick said. Raven rolled her eyes and released her grip on him, but he grabbed her wrists anyways. Raven smirked, "I've seen Mother May-Eye make you use rattles instead of birdarangs. And really, that's not even half of all the embarrassing things you've done, Boy Blunder. But I still decide to spend my time with you, does that say anything?"

"That my boyish charm apparently makes you over look all that," he joked. She smirked and he let go of her, "I'm gonna go mingle." He pulled her back into his chest and whispered into her ear, "Not after I give you the tour of the great Wayne Manor. I wanna show you my bedroom." Had Raven been open with emotions, her pale skin would turn beat red.

* * *

"That's what you're afraid of?" a shocked Tim asked, "You're afraid I'll give away your embarrassing tidbits?"

Dick scoffed, "I know Jason and I know all the things that he knows about me, excuse me for being paranoid. Who knows what Batman tells you!" Tim shrugged, "Actually-" Dick shook his head, "No! Not in front of them, I work with you guys."

Mal chuckled, "You and your big-bad reputation." Wally chuckled, "I thought it was hilarious." Dick frowned, "And what made it so _hilarious_ for you Wally?" Wally laughed again, "It's a combination of things. From the stories Jason was telling and from the fact that you are _way_ too paranoid."

"Hey! You don't see me telling Artemis embarrassing tidbits about you, do you?" Dick asked. Wally stopped laughing and pointed at his best friend, "Okay, no. That's pushing it too far. I have more embarrassing stories then you do!" Dick nodded arrogantly, "I know that. Not to mention all your times with a certain pink-haired sorceress." Wally's eyes widened, "Dude that's cold."

"An eye for an eye. A tidbit for a tidbit," he replied. The speedster waved his arms in the air, "Why are you doing this to me? I don't talk to Raven about your embarrassing life!"

Kaldur smirked in amusement as Dick and Wally argued- and they both started bringing in their other teammates. It seemed as if Dick was finally getting piece- he seemed tired from stressing about the relationship with the Titans (and their leader) and the Team. Dick was finally enjoying himself with his team.

That was until his phone started vibrating again. And he didn't willingly give it up until Tim, Conner, Wally, and Jaime all sat on him and took his phone away.

* * *

**How was this one? I thought it was pretty amusing.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. PROPS & MAYHEM

**AN: Here's the next one shot for the Team VS. Titans…I'll happily consider any ideas you throw at me so feel free to shoot and aim.**

**Please ignore the errors and I hope you will enjoy the story! **

**Song Inspiring: PROPS & MAYHEM by Pierce the Veil**

* * *

_So dance!__  
__If it moves you__  
__Jump in the fire__  
__If it burns you__  
__I'll throw my arms around you darling__  
__And we'll turn to ashes drown me in the flames_

* * *

"Raven, please stop pressing buttons over there and help us set up Twister!" demanded Cyborg. The Azarathian couldn't help but scoff as she looked up from her phone, "_You_'re telling me to stop pressing buttons?" The half-robot scowled, "Cheap shot, Rae." With a loving smirk, Raven stuffed the piece of technology back into her pocket, "There! All gone."

She heard Arsenal whisper to Argent, "She's going to pull that phone back out in ten minutes." Argent beamed back, "I say fifteen." Raven reflexively threw a red pillow at the pair, "Bet quietly, please."

Jinx sat next to the empath and announced, "So tonight's plans are Twister, then Monopoly, then Scrabble. If we have enough time, we'll break out Clue. Any questions?" Garth raised his hand- very schoolboy like- and asked, "When do we have that big 'speed-texting' tournament?" Raven again threw another pillow at her teammates- obviously trying to get rid of her large supplies of pillows.

"Forgive us, Raven," Kori defended her boyfriend with a chortle, "We find it most amusing how you spend so much time on the cellular phone." Raven conveyed no emotions as she said, "Sorry. I'm not really the one doing the texting though." Behind her, Mas and Menos made kissing noises in her ear until she lightly swatted them away.

"You guys said you were okay with me and _Nightwing,_" the Titans groaned at mention to the empath's boyfriend. Raven rolled her eyes, "He used to be a Titan too, remember?" Jinx made dramatic motions with her hands as she said, "Before he was sucked in as a Junior Justice League member!" Did she mention how much the sorceress hated that team?

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Hey! Tonight was just going to be the Titans _relaxing_ as young adults, so no work talk." Arsenal grabbed the spinner, "Sorry. We'll remove our focus from the Team and just play Twister," he played with the needle and it landed on red, "Who's first? Left hand Red."

As Kori, Garth, Mas, Menos, and Jinx began piling onto the plastic mat, Argent moved to sit next to her leader. She looked up at Raven and said, "You understand why we don't like them, right Rae?" Raven nodded, "I just wish you guys weren't so _expressive_ about it." Argent nudged, "Can't all be emotionless half-demons." Raven nudged her back, "I just make sure things don't go out of hand. Not like _last_ time."

* * *

**19:54 That Club that we don't know the name of**

"Rae…babe…you need to loosen up," giggled Argent when she put her arms around her friend's shoulder. Raven sniffed her to make sure she really wasn't intoxicated, and was glad that Argent was _that_ good of an actress.

Raven shook her head and pulled her shirt down (at least as far down as it would to cover her stomach and also conceal most of her breasts- she regretted asking Jinx and Argent for help with civilian clothes). Argent began jumping around and hollering as she walked away toward a group of college frat boys, not before slapping Raven's skirt- plaid and picked by Argent- covered ass. Arsenal shook his head and handed Raven a soda, "She always go out like that?" Raven sat next to Arsenal, "She doesn't ever really get drunk- just having her fun."

While Mas and Menos were traveling around South America- patrolling and visiting some relatives- and Kori was visiting Tamaran, Garth, Arsenal, Jinx, Toni, and Raven decided to go out, and it was Cyborg's suggestion that they go clubbing. The cybernetic young adult was at home playing games with a visiting changeling- aka Beastboy.

"So…who wants to go break some hearts?" offered Jinx, slightly slipping to her old persona. A waiter came by and dropped _another_ Piña Colada in front of Raven- flirtatiously winking at the empath while doing his job. Raven shook her head and passed the drink to Garth, "I have no idea where these guys wash their hands so I will not be accepting any of their drinks," blankly referring to the other three sleaze balls that hit on her.

Jinx laughed, tightened the bun at the top of her head, and slipped off her cardigan to reveal her pink tank top, "C'mon Rae. What? Worried Nightwing's gonna find out you were _unconsciously_ flirting with some college guys?" Garth chuckled, "Rae you should loosen up. You look hot and they," referring to the other guys in the club, "know it. They just want to have the _chance_ to get shot down." Raven opened her mouth to respond until a familiar ring was heard amongst them. Giving Arsenal a look, the archer got up to find Argent. Raven and Garth dropped some bills on the table before they all headed out the door.

"Cyborg, what's up?" Raven asked as she clasped her cloak around her shoulders. The Titans quickly changed into something proportional to their uniforms- all not really comfortable with completely changing in front of each other. "Hey Rae," as familiar scrawny voice answered. Raven sighed, "Beastboy, I'll happily say hello later, but what did Cy want?"

"Cy was busy and I saw the computer blinking. Dr. Light attacking near the club you're at," Beastboy informed. Raven rolled her eyes, the villain already on her nerves. Before Raven could hang up, Beastboy halted her, "Rae, there's something you need to know." She huffed, "Yeah?" The changeling gulped, "He's attacking in a district… it's borderline Team district. "

"Jurisdiction isn't going to stop us now," Raven said, "He's a villain and we're going to take him down." Garfield chuckled at the Raven-like response, "Then good luck."

••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••••••••••

The empathic leader easily teleported her teammates to the area Beastboy described for them. Unlike Nightwing, Raven didn't have a familiar catchphrase that the Titans could use as their signal to attack. But looking up at their leader, a brief nod was all they needed.

"No one defeats Doctor Light!" he seemed to continuously repeat- he needed new catchphrases- until Garth enveloped him in a big bubble of water. Raven shot different bolts (similar to the way Starfire did) just as Dr. Light was regaining consciousness. She would go into her crazy-tentacle-like demon form when she was really irritated, but the rush of fighting was-

Raven stopped in her place when she saw a Birdarang flow very close to her face. Looking down at the ground, she saw Nightwing and his team. With a growl of frustration, she levitated herself downward and stopped near Nightwing. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Raven asked. Nightwing's face had a mixture of confusion and shock, "What are you _guys_ doing here?"

Before either could answer, they heard the sound of fighting amongst their teams- Dr. Light was grinning at the chaos for the two team leaders. Raven rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Nightwing. Not really sure what was going on, he took her hand and she levitated both of them into the air. She grabbed his wrists, spun him around, and easily let go for Nightwing to land feet-first on Dr. Light's suit. The poor villain was distracted giving the former Boy Wonder time to handcuff him. He was always one of the easier ones to defeat when Raven was around.

Raven slowly alighted back on the ground, crossing her arms over her chest, "You're welcome," she smugly told him. Nightwing smirked but it quickly disappeared when he saw she was wearing civilian clothes underneath her cloak. He raised an eyebrow- half jealousy and half lust- and questioned, "Where'd you get that top and that _skirt_?" Raven saw he was looking at the cut articles of clothing and quickly used her cloak to cover herself.

"So are we supposed to fight about whose jurisdiction this was or what?" Raven jokingly asked. Nightwing sighed and looked back to their two clashing teams, "_We_ can fight later. One of us has to break that up." Nightwing looked at Raven through his mask, and Raven looked at him from underneath her hood.

"Rock paper scissors!"

"Dammit! Best two out of three?"

* * *

"One day, I'm going to sit all of you guys down and _force_ you to get along," Raven said, "You guys left all the work to me and Nightwing."

Argent smirked, "You can't make us become BFFs." Raven nodded, "But we can make you _get along_. As amusing as your brawls are, they're getting in the way of our focus. And-"

"Stop, Rae," Argent interjected, waving her hands around, "Remember what Cy said? It's relaxation night, so just forget it for now." Nodding in agreement, Raven said, "_For now_."

The girl clad in black and red finally got up and walked over to join Arsenal, who was messing- somewhat cheating- with the spinner. Raven sighed and pulled her phone back out again.

_**[2 minutes ago] Dick G.: You ignoring me or something?**_

_**Rae Roth: Sorry, Titan Night. We're playing Twister.**_

_**Dick G.: Guy's night over here. Still haven't decided on a movie to watch? How's Wicked Scary? ;)**_

_**Rae Roth: You're an ass, DICK. And just for that, I'm abandoning you to go play with MY teammates. **_

_**Dick G.: Aww Rae don't be like that! **_

_**Rae Roth: Too late, you lost your chance Boy Blunder. And you should be spending time with your guys.**_

_**Dick G.: Well I'd rather talk with you. :-***_

_**Dick G.: I'm sorry Raven but we have been forced to sit on Nightwing until he agrees to give his phone up. You will not be able to contact him for the next 5 hours. I think you can survive for that long- Wally**_

With a small laugh, Raven threw her phone to the side. "Raven!" Kori called, "Will you join us in Monopoly?"

Raven smirked and moved towards her Team on the floor, "I call the Thimble."

* * *

**How was this one? I thought it would tie in nicely with the previous chapter.**

**Please Read and Review thanks!**


	8. TROUBLE IS A FRIEND

**AN: Here's the next one shot, sorry for such a long wait…I've been preoccupied.**

**Please enjoy and please ignore such errors!**

**Song Inspiring: TROUBLE IS A FRIEND by Lenka**

* * *

_He's there in the dark__  
__He's there in my heart__  
__He waits in the wings__  
__He's gotta play a part__  
__Trouble is a friend_

* * *

"That's all for today, class," the professor loudly proclaimed, "Remember, I _expect_ that essay due tomorrow."

Raven ran a hand through her (dyed) black locks and packed her book bag. She began heading out of the stuffy classroom- unzipping her jacket to prepare for the humidity and warmth that was soon to come from the outside world.

She calmly head her novel to her chest, ideas of how her essay would be written popping in her mind like newly grown daisies. Of course, this lead to Raven's obliviousness to the world around her. And for once, the football team _surprised_ her when their star running back slapped her in the ass.

"Whoa Roth, you should wear those jeans more often," the blonde boy hooted, earning encouragement from his posse. Raven turned around and glared at him, "You know, sexual harassment is still frowned upon in society."

The pig-headed jock obviously wasn't paying attention for he was busy staring at Raven's loose _Slipknot_ tank top and her ripped, black jeans. She grimaced, "Touch me again and you lose your hand."

"Aww babe," he pouted, "Don't be like that." The idiot walked up to her and proceeded to grab her wrist- he even lightly tapped the chakra on her forehead daringly. She pulled her hand away, "I mean it, Anderson. Stay the hell away from me." That obviously angered the Neanderthal- he crossed his arms over his chest and glared, "Don't act so high and mighty, Roth. I bet anything you're probably a _wild_ _one_ in-"

"If you don't want the only thing indicating you're a man removed harshly from your body, I suggest you back off my girl."

Raven turned around to see Dick Grayson- leather jacket covered arms crossed, standing tall and glaring at the football player.

The jock wasn't as intimidated as both Raven and Dick had hoped, "I don't know who the hell you are, but you can butt out. This isn't your business." Dick protectively put an arm around Raven's petite waist and repeated, "When you touch this beautiful girl, then it is my business."

The caveman scoffed, "You don't scare me. Besides, I wasn't doing anything wrong." One of his friends whispered loudly, "Dude, just chill…this guy is ten times your size. It's just Roth."

The jock glared back at the silent goth- his former target- and said, "You chose _this_ _guy_ over me?" Raven smugly kissed Dick's cheek and responded, "Deal with it."

Again, the Neanderthal scoffed, "Whatever, Roth. You're not _that_ hot." Raven glared at his back and muttered, "Then stop slapping my ass."

Turning back to her savior, Raven said, "Although I'm entirely grateful you've come to my rescue and all, what are you doing here?"

Dick smirked and kissed her head, "Just checking up on you." Raven understood the silent hint. As an empath, the hundreds of hormone-raging young adults could be emotionally overwhelming. "Thank you for that," she said.

Hand in hand, Dick and Raven began walking towards his car (he was smart not to bring his favorite bike, already knowing how Raven felt about that). He politely opened the door for her before slipping in himself.

"I'm glad my favorite college girl is letting me take her to lunch," Dick spoke out honestly. Raven nodded- Dick understood that the only reason Raven was going to high school was to get some equivalence to a normal life. He wasn't entirely sure if she had a plan to join the corporate/real world after though.

Stopping in front of Raven's favorite café, the couple sat at their favorite table near the window. "I thought you were _working_," Raven pointed out. Rubbing the back of his neck, the former Boy Wonder answered, "They're being a little hectic so I'm taking a break."

The Azarathian raised an eyebrow in concern, "'Hectic'?" He sighed, "Non-stop they've been talking about 'revenge' on the Titans." She groaned in agreement, "This is getting out of hand. Why can't they just get along?"

"Because you guys are too proud. Because we're too stubborn," Dick guessed. She smirked, "Like leader like team." He leaned in closer too her, "Never heard that one before."

Raven sipped at her tea, "Seriously though," she remarked, "We have to do something. I'm tired of the constant arguing…and they make it worse whenever _we_ want to hang out. I love them and all, but I don't love this." Calmly, he put his hand over hers and said, "I know…I took care of it."

Raven glared, "What did you do?" Dick smirked- half amused and half devious- and shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing illegal. But let's say _someone_ hacked into your computer system and _someone_ sent a fake alarm to go help at Happy Harbor. Then _someone_ trapped both teams in…I don't know…a cave?"

Raven's eyes widened and she answered, "I'd say _someone_ was a genius and an idiot." Dick smirked, "This _totally awesome and handsome _someone wanted to see if they could figure it out by themselves. And this someone wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. Don't worry, they're only locked in for another hour."

Raven put a couple of bills on the table and grabbed his hand, "To your apartment?" Dick laughed, "I thought you'd never ask, milady."

* * *

"That's it," Cyborg growled, "When we get out, I'm killing that hair-gelling, acrobat- flipping, son of a bitch!" Obviously the half-robot couldn't stand not being in a room without video games. Or maybe he didn't like his roommates.

"Will you shut up?" Artemis harshly requested, "It's not like we like it here with you guys either!"

Jinx scoffed- which didn't go unnoticed by the archer. The blonde growled, "You got a problem _pinky_?" The sorceress glared, "Doesn't concern you, _Katniss_." (1) Artemis's eyes widened, "What did you just call me?" The girls were about to go at each other had Mas, Menos, and Kid Flash pulled each of them back. "You're just mad because Kid Flash left you for our team," Artemis teased. Jinx's hands began glowing with pink before she said, "I don't give two shits about what Kid Flash does. I don't waste my time with people that have _loyalty _issues."

"Enough you two," Kaldur interrupted, "This is a _very_ confined space and there's no room for you two to begin ripping your throats out. " Starfire pushed the two apart and the two girls trudged back to their own teams.

"I don't get why _we_ need to be stuck with you jerks anyways," L'gann pointed out. Arsenal glared, "You dimwit, it's because Raven and Nightwing are tired of our constant fighting. And it's been ruining our team focus."

Wondergirl laughed loudly, "_You_ care about 'team focus'?" Arsenal crossed both arms over his chest and answered, "Screw you, Amazon. But just to let you know, I only care because if we aren't focused, it could get my _family_ killed."

Garth proudly put a hand on Arsenal's shoulder, "Well said, man." Starfire hopefully asked, "Please, can we not try and be friends?"

The Team glared at the alien, "No."

With that, both Teams decided it was best for them not to speak to each other and resided to their own separate corners of the room. After what felt like forever, the room's doors opened to see a uniformed Raven and Nightwing standing side by side. "How'd we do?" Nightwing asked.

Cyborg was ready to charge at the acrobat, and had the Titans not held him back, he probably would've smashed the former Boy Wonder's head. Nightwing pinched the bridge of his nose, "That bad huh?"

"What was the point of this anyway?" Superboy asked. Raven sighed and put a reassuring hand on Nightwing's shoulder, "We were trying to see if you guys could handle being in the same room as each other. Your constant bickering is unnecessary and distracting."

"Well too bad for you," Artemis muttered, "Because we are _never_ getting along." In separate directions, the Team and the Titans marched out of the room.

Raven pat Nightwing softly- sensing his frustration- and reassured, "You had good intentions. You just didn't go about it the right way." Nightwing looked back at her, "You think Artemis is right? You think they'll really _never_ get along?"

The she-devil shook her head, "We never know…they could learn to tolerate each other. But we know that they can be in the same room together-baby steps. Besides, 'never' doesn't really mean 'never'. I said I'd _never_ sleep with you again after that one time in the Tower?"

Nightwing smirked, "Well I guess there some hope then."

* * *

**How was it? Sorry for the long wait. And it's really short because I'm low on ideas but I hoped you all liked it.**

**(1) I don't like the Hunger Games but I couldn't really think of something insulting enough for Artemis. I don't mean to offend anyone that does like it. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	9. HERE WE GO AGAIN

**AN: Here's another one shot for this series. I hope you like it and will ignore the errors in this story. **

**Song Inspiring: ****HERE WE GO AGAIN**** by Paramore**

* * *

_And here we go again__  
__With all the things we said__  
__And not a minute spent__  
__To think that we'd regret__  
__So we just take it back,__  
__These words and hold our breath__  
__Forget the things we swore we meant_

* * *

Dick screamed at the screen, "Dammit Cyborg, I thought you'd keep me in the loop!" The cybernetic teen sighed and answered, "Dick, I'm doing the best I can. You need to calm down, Nightwing."

The ebony-haired boy argued, "I don't know if you noticed that I have a reason to be agitated! You told me you wouldn't-"

Before he could finish the sentence, he watched Argent push Cyborg out of the way and lectured, "Nightwing, we are doing the best we can. If anything else happens, we'll let you know, okay? So relax…and stop yelling at us!" With that finishing note, Argent ended the transmission.

Realizing that they were both right, the Team leader tramped to the common room. He plopped his tired ass on the couch and stretched his head back, staring up at the dimmed lights. His head was brought back to its normal resting position when he felt the weight of another being. The face of the former team leader greeted him.

"Are you facing stress, Dick?" the Atlantian asked. Dick sighed, "It's nothing Kaldur…I'm just…I…" With a smirk, Aqualad pat his shoulder and said, "I'll give you time to form a better explanation."

Dick chuckled, "My mind's a little bottled. I found out-"

"_Recognized: Kid Flash B03, Artemis B07, Robin B13, Batgirl B16, Bumblebee B17, Lagoon Boy B18, Guardian B24."_

"Woo hoo! Another mission complete," cheered Kid Flash walking away from the Zeta-Tubes. Lagoon Boy jumped in and hooted, "We kicked total bad-guy ass!"

With a raised eyebrow, Nightwing asked, "What mission?" (1)

Batgirl smugly replied, "After the Titans decided to come into our town and take are villains…we thought we'd do the same. I swear to god, if Lagoon Boy hadn't taken the hit for us- that plasma guy would've stained all our uniforms."

"You went to Jump…and you fought Plasmus?" Dick enunciated, then turned to Bumblebee, "And you _let _them?"

The college scientist put her hands up in surrender and defended, "If I hadn't gone with them, they probably would've gone over to attack some other villain…although I wouldn't mind watching them pummel control freak."

"No need to worry, Nightwing, we were just evening the score," Artemis said with a gleeful smirk. If it was fairly obvious she didn't like the Titans- especially a pink haired sorceress. "Dammit, they really don't need that right now," Dick muttered under his breath.

"Why don't they need it?" asked Superboy- walking through the warehouse. "When'd you get here?" Mal asked. Superboy shrugged, "Couple minutes ago…Mount Justice is looking pretty good now."

Dick completely disregarded the last comment- pushing buttons into his glove. "Hey- Dick- you need to spend time with your friends," joked Wally. The speedster was about to grab and turn off Nightwing's glove until the acrobat reflexively flipped far away from his best friend.

"I'm not in the mood," the former Boy Wonder replied. "Dick, are you okay?" Robin- Tim- asked. Dick shook his head, "No…I'm…you shouldn't have gone to Jump!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" L'gann asked. Dick frustratingly repeated, "You shouldn't have gone to Jump City…they don't…they don't need you guys up there causing trouble."

Artemis chuckled, "Don't get upset, Nightwing. We were just performing a public service." He grimaced, "Your idea of public service is my idea of revenge." Artemis shook her head contemplating the response and said, "Well it's revenge that benefits everybody."

"Look- Dick- there is nothing wrong with what we did," Batgirl said, "You don't need to get all defensive just because there your old friends. You should realize that we're now your team and you should support-"

"I don't need this crap about why the Titans suck and what not, I've had it!" Dick rudely interrupted and stomped towards a zeta-tube.

"What flew up his ass and didn't die?" Mal asked. Kaldur opened his mouth to answer until Cyborg came up on the screen again. "Nightwing?" Cyborg requested.

Bumblebee walked over with a smirk, "Hey Sparky," ignoring Mal's jealous glare, "What's up?" Cyborg sighed running a hand over his head- not really over any hair- and nodded, "I need to talk to Nightwing." Artemis muttered, "Jackass just left."

Cyborg nodded, "Well tell him everything's okay and he can stop worrying." Robin's masked eyes widened, "'Everything's okay'?"

"He didn't tell you? Although I shouldn't be surprised- bird boy always was really secluded when he was upset," Cyborg said- more to himself then to anyone.

"Sparky, what are you talking about?" Bumblebee interrupted the half-robot's rambling.

Cyborg answered, "Raven woke up out of her coma a couple of hours ago. We were really worried when she didn't respond…but she started floating so we're really relieved now." (2)

"Wait…Raven was in a coma?" Batgirl repeated. Cyborg nodded, "Yeah- the poor guy was not only lacking sleep, as usual, but he was bugging everyone else here. We've been so worried we can't even go out without getting distracted."

"Oh my god," Kid Flash muttered in shock. Cyborg looked around- apparently hearing Arsenal calling his name. The half-robot turned back to Bumblebee, "I gotta go check on Raven's vitals again." Bumblebee waved a goodbye.

Just before Cyborg signed off, he smugly said, "By the way…next time you try and take down the villains in our city- while we're worrying about our friend- it won't be the villains you need to worry about."

* * *

**How was it? Sorry it was so short…**

**(1) This was an idea from a couple of my followers- Titan enemy fighting the Team- but I didn't want to steal any ideas because it felt wrong. Everyone is bouncing off ideas so there was no specific person to inspire that.**

**(2) Remember **_**The Beast Within**_**?**

**Please read and review, thank ya!**


	10. JET LAG

**AN: A new update! Yay; celebration! I hope you'll enjoy this one and will ignore my errors.**

**Song Inspiring: JET LAG by Simple Plan and Natasha Bedingfield**

* * *

_You say "Good morning" when it's midnight_

_Going out of my head, alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset and it's driving me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

* * *

Raven had to resist the temptation to punch the first Boy Wonder. She was awfully torn- on one hand he had a _very_ cute expression when he was excited, but on another hand…he was just so damn loud.

Reluctantly, the Azarathian gave in to his demand to visit the "new and improved" Mount Justice. Yes the Team's headquarter rebuilding process was very _glamorous_ but if she were to be completely honest, she didn't give two _blanks_ about this process- of course she wouldn't tell him this out loud (considering the fill-in-the-blank was slightly harsher then usual). What could Raven argue? She was a half-demon constantly controlling and balancing her emotions…anger was bound to grow a little bigger.

"This is the new kitchen. I don't know why Superman wanted it right next to the living room again. I mean, I guess Titans tower is somewhat similar but-" Dick rambled until Raven interrupted. She put a finger over his lips, "Dick I get it- you're excited about your 'brand new' HQ. But could you calm down a little bit?" Looking at her, the acrobat saw that the "excitement" was a couple meters south of Raven's face.

He chuckled nervously, "Sorry. I'm just really happy about this. It beats working in that dumb warehome." She raised a suspicious eyebrow and asked, "I thought you said you liked it because it was closer to your apartment."

"I said that to get you into my apartment," Dick reasoned- earning a playful shove against his shoulder from Raven. He tensely rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "If you don't want a tour, what do you want to do?"

Raven pretended to tap her chin in thought before eyeing the giant flat-screen TV. She smiled at her superhero boyfriend and suggested, "We could watch a movie. In five minutes, _Frankenweenie _comes on." Dick smiled thoughtfully at her and said, "That's what you want to do? Seems to…normal."

She huffed, "I'm beat okay? It took me two hours to finish my lit. paper and then we got an emergency alert because Professor Chang thought it was a good idea to bother a bunch of tired Titans." The vigilante cheekily wiggled his eyebrows and murmured, "If you want to relax, we don't even have to watch a movie," Dick plopped his behind on the couch and rubbed a small section- where Raven would possibly sit, "just _relax_ with your totally amazing boyfriend."

The empath smiled and stretched herself right next to him. She teasingly pat his chest, "C'mon, can't we be one of those couples that just sits around and does nothing? Do we have to be the 'grabby- can't keep our hands off each other' kind?" He mockingly feigned hurt and responded, "I thought you _liked_ being that kind!"

With an eye roll, Raven grabbed the cable remote off the (new) coffee table- lazily placing her feet on top of the table. Dick scooted closer to her- arm around her shoulder and feet right next to hers- and rested his head nicely on top of hers. The two "birds" watched as a car hit Sparky in the middle of the ball game. (1)

Both young adults were enjoying their current resting situation- the idea of just being with each other had its romantic aspects. Occasionally their feet would intertwine or Dick would get his hands tangled in Raven's hair.

Just as Victor was about to bring Sparky to life- the sound of swirling Zeta-Tubes interrupted the romantic ambiance. Biting his lip, Dick looked down at Raven- nervously wondering what was going to happen once the Team saw that he was spending time with her (especially when he told them he was visiting for "renovation" purposes). She placed her hand on his chest again and Dick felt reassurance.

"Whoa…is it just me or does Mount Justice look _exactly_ the same?" asked a distant Wally, his voice getting slightly closer. Conner argued, "Wally- this wasn't _Extreme Makeover_ HQ addition." Dick himself was surprised the Kryptonian clone even knew what _Extreme Makeover_ was.

"I wonder if the refrigerator was any-" Wally's voice stopped when he saw Dick and Raven- all cuddly on the couch. Raven reluctantly pulled away from her boyfriend- straightening her cloak- and sat up to see Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Kaldur, and Wally. "Dick…I thought you were touring for _renovations_," Artemis accused. (2)

To be completely honest, Dick only felt bad for lying to his team- not for bringing his girlfriend to their soon-to-be HQ.

"Don't worry," Raven defended, "He didn't invite me…I happen to be in Happy Harbor and he invited to show me around." Wally raised an eyebrow, "What were you doing in Happy Harbor?" The Azarathian shrugged, "Don't get your panties in a twist- I wasn't scouting out your villains." With that, Wally's pale face blushed lightly.

M'gann gulped and asked, "Have you recovered from…?" The Martian Manhunter's niece felt guilty for giving Dick so much grief for worrying about his girlfriend (when she "fell" into her coma). Raven gave a polite smile, "I'm still healing but thank you for asking." (3)

Conner rubbed his neck nervously, "And how is your Team?" Dick lightly slapped his forehead- hoping that question wouldn't bring in more tension. But his girlfriend was a professional- of course he didn't really know how _professional_ she would be and for how long.

"Kicking ass- better then before," Raven casually responded. Ignoring the warning look from Kaldur, Artemis said, "I guess they weren't relaxing much when we kicked your little villain's ass. By the way- we prefer 'thank you' when we provide a public service."

"Artemis," Kaldur and Dick scolded simultaneously, but Raven wasn't moved. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? The Titans don't really need acknowledgement for performing a good deed- hence the lack of a 'thank you' request last time they were in Blüdhaven."

The blonde archer began to open her mouth once more, but Raven calmly put her hand out to stop her and said, "As a Titan and a leader, I've become more observant to my surroundings and I've noticed that you don't really like me or my team. I don't really know why, and I don't really care at the moment. I'm sick of it." Artemis scoffed, "Like you guys are so _innocent_."

Raven shrugged modestly, "I didn't say the guilt was completely yours. I'm telling you to get over yourself- whether it's some weird grudge you have against an individual Titan or the Titans as a whole- I don't care. Stop it. I'm tired of watering the fire you keep fueling. And as heroes- you shouldn't be worried about another team doing its justice, you should be worried about getting the job done yourself. No point in insulting us if your technique gets sloppy."

Dick was probably the only one whose jaw was not touching the new carpet. He couldn't put a finger on the source of shock- was it the fact that Raven had scolded without presenting anger or was it that Raven insulted without really insulting?

Artemis stood frigid- arms cross and still shocked. She knew somewhat that the Titans leader wasn't human- something about her being a demon- and was completely shaken by that little performance. Especially considering she only heard her speak in paragraphs when she was yelling at Dick.

Kaldur pulled Artemis backwards and politely nodded, "Sorry for interrupting your movie," he pulled the rest of the Team members towards the Zeta-Tubes. Obviously, their tour was over.

Raven smoothed her cloak once more before planting herself next to Dick. He chuckled at her, "Always knew you were a badass." Rolling her eyes, she modestly said, "I was just tired of Artemis. She's a good fighter and all…but she's really proud."

Dick shrugged, not really putting in any insight. Raven sighed and leaned against the couch, "I'm just so put out…I was _feeding_ off the tension and hostility and I guess I projected it rather harshly." The first apprentice to the Batman slowly leaned in closer and nuzzled Raven's neck. "You don't need to defend yourself, Rae, I understand," he purred against her neck.

She ran her fingers through the tips of his black locks as she added, "I also was upset that they ruined our time together. I don't get to see you as much as I used to and I didn't want anything getting in the way of our bonding time."

"You're being too harsh," Dick said, "I miss our bonding times too. All we have left is…our mental bond." (4)

Raven was already afraid the former Robin would pull a joke from his sleeve. She sighed, "You mean the bond where I accidentally intrude on your dark secrets and past memories?"

"believe me, you're the only girl I would want to have _that_ kind of bond with," Dick said, "and you're the only girl I know that can create those types of bonds."

She pulled his face up and mentally whispered to him: _I love you._

Dick smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said- could you repeat that?"

* * *

**How was this one? It was a little short but I only had so much battery and so much time. **

**(1) I'm a major Tim Burton fan… And if you haven't seen **_**Frankenweenie**_** I'm sorry if I ruined it for you.**

**(2) I'm sorry if it sounds like Artemis and Batgirl are total bitches- I don't hate them (most of the time) but that's just how it seemed to work in my story**

**(3) (4) Remember?**

**Please Read and Review!**


	11. TRY AGAIN

**AN: Here's one more TEAM vs TITANS one shot. I have a little bit of Conner/Raven feels so I thought this might be a little interesting to write. **

**Song Inspiring: TRY AGAIN by 10 Years**

* * *

_Fight the hate they plant in you!__  
__All the shit they try so hard to put you through!__  
__Turn away! Reject the lie they feed to you!__  
__They'll break your spirit._

* * *

"He's not here."

Raven turned her head to see Superboy leaning against the door. She had only heard rumors about the Kryptonian clone- mainly revolving around his anger issues though.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, smoothing down her brown jean jacket.

With a smirk, Superboy responded, "He's running some errands," he walked further into the room, "And he should be back in a couple of minutes. Big date?"

Raven took note that he was talking about her attire. She looked down and wondered if her brown jacket, blue tank top, navy blue jeans, and black combat boots, was even appropriate.

She simply answered, "He told me he had some big surprise date planned and I should meet him here at the cave. Is that okay?"

Superboy nodded, also acknowledging the ghostly tension between their teams. To be completely honest, the Kryptonian teen didn't feel any _hatred_ to his opposite. As their leader and a Titan, he was somewhat impressed with her skills.

"Would you like to join me?" Raven asked, moving to the couch.

Superboy wasn't sure if she was asking for the sake of politeness, but accepted her offer.

After moments of awkward silence, the empath asked, "How old are you?"

He raised an eyebrow, saying, "Almost 8 years old. I just tell people I'm in my twenties." (1)

"Oh," she said, "Although…I would've pegged you for a 10 year old." At that, the Kryptonian laughed.

It was another few minutes of silence before Superboy asked, "How long have you been a Titan?"

She stared at her fingers and said, "I…I don't really know, I've been one for as long as I could remember. The Titans welcomed me…as a family."

"Is that why all your teammates keeps calling the Titans a _family_?"

She nodded, "We live together, we work together, and we function together. It doesn't sound any better then what you guys do but…we're closer together because we understand each other. That probably didn't make sense."

Superboy said, "No, I get the idea."

Raven didn't seem to hear him, "They understood me and they did everything they could to help me. They tried to…_try_ to accustom me to Earth. Despite my constant loss of self-control…my family was always there for me."

"What do you mean 'constant loss of self-control'?" he asked, paying attention to details.

She stared into his eyes- fully aware that loss of control was something they shared (slightly). Raven honestly reacted, "I'm an empath. My powers are controlled on how well my emotions are controlled."

"Is that why…when Dick made that comment…you kind of…" Superboy stuttered, and she nodded. (2)

"He was agitated and…and he had his reasons. But…whenever I get too _emotional_…things tend to blow up," Raven admitted.

Superboy stared, understanding well. Although- his loss of his will to governor his anger didn't lead to the explosion of things, just the destruction of things.

"How do you keep your anger under control?" Superboy asked, seeking advice.

Raven sighed, "It's a mixture of things…I meditate as much as I can so the next time I laugh doesn't result in a building light bulb blown. But mainly…I think it's my teammates doing everything they can to help me."

"I…I sometimes lose my anger also…I just…I guess I rely on my teammates as well," discovered Superboy.

"Good," she said with a smile, "The people you work with…you have to rely on them…like you would a family."

Superboy nodded, understanding that he really never had a family…he guessed the Team was the most equivalent substitute.

"I guess…you Titans aren't as bad as we deceive you," Superboy confessed.

With a smile, Raven said, "Our teams are just too quick to judge, Superboy."

"Conner," he said suddenly, "My _friends_ call me Conner."

The corner of Raven's lips twitched with a smile.

"Hey, did I interrupt something?" asked a suspicious Dick- walking through with Kaldur and Wally.

Raven stood up and kissed his cheek, "Nothing, Conner and I were just talking." She momentarily pulled away from him, "You reek, Boy Blunder."

Dick smirked, "Then let me go shower so I can smell nice on our date."

With that, Raven turned around and waved at Conner before following Dick to his room.

* * *

**How was it?**

**(1) It's been a few years since the 5 year gap.**

**(2) Remember? (1****st**** Chapter)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please read and review!**


	12. GOODBYE

**AN: Sorry for such a delay- did anyone miss me?**

**I've been working on some original stuff (the idea of writing my own novel was rather motivating/distracting) and I was dry on my fanfiction ideas. **

**So this is how I'm going to end the whole TEAM VS TITANS arch… If anyone wants to write something for it, feel free to let me know and I'll give you my okay (really it shouldn't matter about my okay because I don't own the Teen Titans or Young Justice and we live in the world of fanfiction).**

**Please ignore my errors and I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Song Inspiring: ****GOODBYE ****by The Latency**

* * *

_So wave goodbye to your old life__  
__Cause we built this house on broken dreams__  
__And we locked the keys inside__  
__And take your plans and say we tried__  
__Cause we built this house on broken dreams__  
__We locked the keys inside_

* * *

The youngest speedster on the Team, Impulse, hollered raucously, "We got an alert!" The little yelling spree led to Superboy nearly dropping what was left of his bowl of his BLT.

The hybrid clone quietly cursed under his breath before turning to Impulse, "Who is it?"

Impulse shrugged, "Don't know. Nightwing said it was an anonymous tip near the border of Happy Harbor."

"Who else is going?"

"Me, Bumblebee, Robin, Artemis, KF, and Nightwing…well obviously Nightwing," Impulse said, "Aqualad and Miss Martian are up at the Watchtower… I don't really know why. Did they say-?"

"Thank you Impulse for the update," Superboy interrupted, "I'll meet you at the Zeta-Tubes." With that, the smaller speedster rushed out of the kitchen.

Grumbling about his sandwich and ruined free time, Superboy led and saw that Impulse was right about the remaining members. He made a mental note to ask Aqualad and Miss Martian about why they were called to the WatchTower.

"What's up, Nightwing?" Superboy greeted.

Nightwing rubbed his chin with his hand, "Anonymous tip near the border of Gotham." The acrobat tensed up as he used his free hand to rummage through his belt pockets.

"You okay, Dick?" Superboy asked, "You seemed a little edgy."

Nightwing shook his head, "Don't worry about me. We have a villain we need to take care of."

* * *

"What the hell are you all doing?" hollered a usually stoic voice.

Jinx and Argent ceased the microwave with their powers, the microwave heating up their popcorn. Starfire stopped playing her board games with Mas and Menos (losing as well so she wasn't too bothered). Cyborg, Tempest, and Arsenal halted their video game rematch. All Titans looking up at Raven's place by the doorway.

"What's up Raven?" asked a brave Argent, peering at her best friend and leader.

"There's danger near Gotham," she said, "Who's up for a mission?"

Cyborg expressed his laziness with a loud groan. "Do we have to?" From the corner of her eye, Raven could see some of the Titans whispering in agreement.

Raven firmly put her hands on her hips, "Fine. Anyone who stays back has to do everyone's chores for the rest of the week."

By the time she gave out the threat, her entire team had already went towards Cyborg's "baby".

The empath couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friends. Obviously doing chores on Sunday was not an option for them.

* * *

Raven should've known better: rookie mistake. The tip was _way_ too detailed to be anonymous. It was an obvious set up.

By her boyfriend.

Ignoring the obvious shouts of disapproval from _both_ sides, Raven levitated herself over to the former Boy Wonder's side and pulled at his arm for a private conversation.

"You wanna explain?" she hissed.

You could tell the acrobat was grinning behind his mask. "We got an _anonymous _tip here in Gotham, nothing to explain."

Raven pursed her lips, "And you just decided to _forward_ it too me for _fun_ right?"

Dick opened his mouth to fire another response until…

"Raven look out!"

"Watch it, Nightwing!"

Raven and Dick were suddenly picked up from their spot, wrapped around what seemed to be a tree trunk covered in goo. From the corner of her eye, she watched Poison Ivy laughing as Plasmus began attacking the Team and the Titans.

"You have amazing timing, Boy Blunder," complimented Raven with sarcasm.

Nightwing grunted, "Might as well get comfortable," and stopped his squirming.

"_You_ plan on not doing anything?" asked an astonished Raven.

He nodded at her, relaxing slightly, "Last time we had a collision in missions, our teams stood their fighting. Maybe if they realize we're not going to fight for them this time, they'll work together and step up."

Raven angrily asked, "Did you let Poison Ivy and Plasmus go to make a point?!"

"Of course not!" he said, "I was actually hoping for something like Dr. Light or Cinderblock."

"You are an idiot, you moron!" she said.

Nightwing didn't answer, instead he watched the young superheroes actually… working together?

Cyborg gave Robin- Tim- a boost, allowing him to use his electrical bow staff to stab the tree trunk. When he fell, Bumblebee dived in to catch him.

Mas, Menos, and Impulse were proudly running together around the tree trunk, trying to create some kind of whirlwind tornado.

Argent was hovering, watching and helping Superboy and Starfire fight against Plasmus's goo.

Sure Tempest, Jinx, Arsenal, Kid Flash, and Artemis were fighting (against Poison Ivy) independently… but at least they weren't fighting each other.

"Sometimes, you can be a real genius," Raven said uncharacteristically to her captured boyfriend, "I don't like being lazy, but it seems you did a better job at trying to bring them together."

"So I actually did a good job, right?" Nightwing asked, cockily reveling in his intelligence.

Raven grimaced, "Don't push it Boy Blunder."

"At least we get to hang out now, without really worrying about the Team," he pointed out.

She nodded, "I guess it has been awhile since that's happened." As Raven absentmindedly began to gaze at the madness their teams were trying to clean up, Nightwing took this opportunity to swallow the beauty that was the empath in front of her. Gazing at the shininess of her purple eyes, the silkiness that is her hair, and the smoothness that is her skin. She was the complete essence of perfect. And she was his.

"Marry me."

Raven's head shot up, "Huh?" Of course she heard what he said, she just wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

Nightwing repeated firmly, "Marry me," saying it as an order instead of a question.

Raven stared at him, taking in her boyfriend. The acrobat who was her best friend. The broken boy who helped her in need, and vice versa. The man she loved more then life itself- not just because he jumped into hell with his nemesis for her. A weakness, her weakness.

"I need to end this," she murmured.

A confused Nightwing asked, "What are you talking about?"

Raven didn't reply with words. Instead, Nightwing watched as Raven's inner essence took over and flew out of the goo-tree's grip. As if he was reliving a memory, Raven's soul self levitated over to Plasmus's insides. Within seconds, the gooey monster burst back to reveal the pale, indecently dressed human inside. It was luck that some of the goo landed on Poison Ivy- imprisoning her.

Raven's soul self reentered her own body, using her powers to free both herself and Nightwing. When the two landed, the angry faces of their teammates greeted them.

"Who's idea was this?" demanded Bumblebee.

Nightwing looked over at Raven, but the she devil was still silent and stoic (he assumed it was from the sudden question of his). "It was mine," he confessed.

"You wanna explain more, hair gel?" asked Cyborg (using an old nickname even though the former leader no longer used said hair gel).

"Raven and I were sick and tired of you guys fighting and bickering. I was hoping maybe a villain might distract your differences and make you work together," he clarified.

"We get it!" Artemis called, "We'll stop fighting."

Jinx glared at her before turning to the two leaders, "What she means is we'll _try_ to stop bickering."

"Good," Raven finally spoke out, "There are going to be situations where our teams will collide. You need to get used to the fact that you're not always going to like the people you work with."

"So are we going to be experiencing more of these _exercises_?" queried Tempest.

"If that's what it takes."

The two teams grumbled their agreement before separating into their separate pods. Nightwing turned once more to the dark leader, "Can we talk later?"

Raven's back continued to face his masked face, but she still answered, "Maybe."

Nightwing took this as a sign that she was unstable- needing more time to think. With nothing more to say, the two teams separated themselves and head back to their own head quarters.

* * *

Raven exited the shower, removing the towel from the top of her head. She'd been distracted enough, even causing her to somewhat collide into Jinx on her way out.

"You okay, oh fearless leader?"

Raven huffed, "I will be."

"Yeah, you should be! Nightwing finally got us to work together, I'd figure you'd be celebrating… or doing whatever it is you do when you're happy," she said.

Raven smirked at her pink-headed friend, "Just a little tired."

"From lying to me?" Jinx said, "What happened Rae?"

Raven bit her lower lip in hesitation before answering, "Nightwing asked me to marry him."

"And you don't want to?"

Raven shook her head, "I think I do. I just… I need to think about it." Two superheroes deciding to marry might complicate things. It wouldn't be a simple decision- like Green Arrow asking Black Canary for her hand in marriage.

"I hope you figure it out," Jinx said and placed a polite kiss on Raven's cheek. Raven smiled at the former villain before heading back to her own room.

After pulling a long T-shirt over her torso, and pulling on a pair of blue jeans over her hips, Raven looked back at her computer to see the last email she sent.

_**We need to talk**_**.**

Just before the empath was about to turn her computer off, she got a response.

_**Okay. I'll meet you on the roof in 5.**_

Raven huffed and plopped onto her bed, trying her best to inhale and exhale normally. She was beyond nervous.

Marrying Nightwing. _He wants to marry me_, was repeated in her head a million times.

Could she be _Mrs. Dick Grayson_? She couldn't even count the number of fangirls willing to take that tittle.

Checking that 5 minutes were up, Raven levitated herself to the roof, ignoring her thoughts about Dick.

* * *

Raven stood in the familiar spot on the roof, arms crossed and head down. She remembered this spot as the same one she stood with Robin on the last day. The day of her prophesy. The day her friends _tried_ to help her.

She also didn't need to turn around to feel someone else's presence- exactly like the last day.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Raven huffed before murmuring, "We need to end this." She wasn't sure they heard her.

"What? Why do you say that?!"

"Because we're hurting people… people we care about."

The voice paused before responding, "I don't understand. I don't-"

Immediately Raven turned around, "I decided that Dick's the one I love. He asked me to marry him."

The person paused, "He proposed."

"Yes, which is why I have to tell him… tell him about us," Raven said, "I don't care if it means I won't be with him again, but I have to tell him what we did, _Wally_."

Wally west glared at her, "But I love you."

"You also love Artemis. And you love Dick, too," Raven added.

"You don't love me?" Wally asked with a hurt expression, glaring at the empath.

Raven walked closer, putting her hand on his cheek, and said, "That one night… it was merely lust. I realized that the love I feel for you is… is what I would feel towards Cyborg or Beastboy. We shouldn't have had that night, and we shouldn't have been together just because I was confused."

"And you're going to tell him… you'll lose him," Wally warned with hurt.

Raven shook her head, "I have to be honest with him. I can't keep him dishonestly- it's selfish. Whether or not he chooses to be with me afterwards is up to him. But I love him and I can't keep lying to him. Don't you understand? He is your best friend."

Wally put his hand over the one Raven had on his cheek, "I would choose you over him, Raven."

She shook her head, "Don't waste your life like that. I'll never love you the way I love Dick. The way Artemis loves you."

Raven knew there was nothing left to say. She proceeded to walk away, leaving her other lover alone on the roof.

As she headed down the stairs, she pulled out her communicator. Pressing a few buttons and waiting patiently, she watched Nightwing's face appear on the screen.

"I thought I chased you away after what happened," he greeted.

She shook her head, "No… but I have to tell you something. Something you might not want to hear…but you deserve the truth."

He looked confused, "What's going on Raven?"

"This is something you need to know in person," she said, "But I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," he replied.

Raven sighed before saying, "Promise me that whatever I tell you… whatever you feel towards me won't affect our team dynamic. I don't want anything coming in breaking the bridges you just built. If we start fighting… they'll never truly work together. Never have someone else to support them."

Dick paused, taking in Raven's expression. He could see the small snippets of hurt and guilt in her, but decided to patiently wait for Raven to explain when she saw him. He owed her that.

"I promise. I can't handle anymore Team versus Titans fights anyways."

* * *

**How was it?**

**I'm going to stop it here because I don't want to say much about the Team working together (the story is called Team VS Titans anyways).**

**I'm actually proud of this ending and these one shots, and I hope you guys are too.**

**I'm sorry I added all that KFRAE drama at the end: whether or not Raven chose Dick or Wally can be up to your own imaginations.**

**I'm also sorry for late updates. Like I said, working on my own original stuff so I'm sorry for being selfish about that. **

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
